Infinite Stratos: To Protect and Serve
by Coldblizzard25
Summary: How far will a person go to fulfill his duties? How long will he stand his ground to protect and serve all of the people who look up to him? Follow the story of Alex Fields. A Police Officer from L.A. who got sent to the IS Academy after piloting an Infinite Stratos while on-duty.
1. PROLOGUE: Rough Day

**DISCLAIMER: All rights for the series "Infinite Stratos" belong to Izuru Yumizuru, the original creator of the light novels, Studio 8-bit for the creation of the Anime series, and Kenji Akahoshi for the manga series. Any form or counterparts that are encountered in reality is Coincidential and Unintentional.**

* * *

**-? HRS. LOCATION UNKNOWN- **

Medical teams are examining a wounded man. His eyes were open but there were no response from him.

"Good... Vital signs are stable..." A medic reported. Two women entered in the ward. One with a small and petite figure, one with the blonde hair and the opposite.

"So, How's our man?" The blonde asked. "He's fine, Ma'am. Vital signs are stable. His body recieved significant trauma, but he's still kicking."The medic answered.

"Damaged?" She raised an eyebrow? "Y-Yes ma'am... He's the sole survivor of the ambush that occured hours ago." The medic answered.

"Enough talk about his state. What's his background?"

The medic read the patient's dossier...

"Subject 23...

Born in September 27 in Los Angeles, California, USA. He's 19-20 years of age... Family has a lineage in both military and police. Orphaned at his teenage years. The rest of the background is irrelevant...

Last seen with a squad doing a search and rescue. Some of our members- including Autumn and M, Ambushed the squad and wiped them out. Subject is the sole survivor of the massacred squad.

Subject is seen suffering violent psychosis during his capture, killing 6 of his captives. The remaining of his captors had no choice but to physically assault the subject unconscious in order for the operation to commence. 2 days from his capture, subject is under same violent psychosis, his vitals are critical, medical teams responded to the subject via heavy sedation.

Vitals are stable, Brain function showing resistance... Previous subjects showed no function stated in the latter."

"Resistance?! What is the problem?!" The blonde snarled.

"The rendered trauma to the subject caused his brain function to resist. We doubled the voltage a few minutes ago, just like you demanded. No one could survive this long." The medic said.

"Hm... Sounds like you and Autumn roughed him up too far huh?" The blonde mentioned to the petite figure.

"He deserved it!" She snarled. "How is he now?" The blonde asked the medic.

"The Subject's vitals are normal, Brain function showed little resistance after the voltage. Are you sure we can pull this off?" The medic answered.

"This man has nothing else to live for. He'll be a great addition to our cause." The blonde dragged the table where the surgical tools were and placed them near the medic.

"Begin the operation...Now."

The two women exited the room. The sound of an electric surgical tool started to sear into the subject's ears.

_"No... No! Get that away! GET THAT AWAY! LET GO OF ME!"_

The sound started to get closer. Until it hit his skull.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

**-1430 HRS. Cafe Cruise, Present time. POV: 1st Person- **

I snapped back into reality, only to see myself in a cafe. I took a couple of deep breaths to try and compose myself once more. As I stopped, I looked around from where I'm sitting, only to wake up from a nightmare.

_"That night... I can't forget about that night. What the fuck was I doing in there?" _

I slumped on my seat and grabbed a glass of water and a couple of painkillers. I gave a sigh of relief as I took my medicine. I gazed at the window to see a distant island. It was off Tokyo's mainland.

"Infinite Stratos academy..."

I wiped my eyes and took another gulp of water. I grabbed my phone as it vibrated in my pocket.

"We'll be sending you your files by the time you enter in the academy."

I sighed after reading the message and put on a comm unit. Then I called this... cute, platunum-haired waitress in a maid outfit. She had an eyepatch, covering her eye.

"One blueberry cheesecake and uh... Cappuccino if you got it."

**-15 Minutes Later- **

I spent a few minutes gazing at the window, looking at the island where the IS Academy rests. The sound of footsteps approached closer to me, making me turn my head. I saw a blonde woman in a butler outfit. She had this lovely aura around her.

_"Hmm... She's pretty."_ I thought to myself.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's your order, master." She smiled while placing my order on the table. "Will there be anything else?"

"I'll be fine from here, Thank you." I smiled slightly on the girl. She smiled back and walks away. As I wash the cheesecake down my throat with coffee, I heard police sirens wailing from a distance. Feeling a hint of suspicion, I shook it off and continued drinking my cup o' joe... But I was interrupted when a group of robbers barged in. One of them fired a warning shot, making others scream. It alarmed me.

"NOBODY MOVE!" One of the robbers warned. "SHUT UP!"

The old instincts kick in as I sneaked to the nearest cover. I heard a police officer on the megaphone. "You're already surrounded! Surrender yourselves now! I repeat-" He was interrupted by gunfire.

"If you want the hostages unharmed, get me a car! Don't you even THINK of putting a tracking device on it!" The second robber fired an UZI on one of the squad cars.

While behind cover, I saw the female butler on my left side. I carefully un-holster my pistol. The woman was alarmed by my actions. "What are you doing?!" She whispered.

"Shhhh..." I showed my badge which was dangling down my neck. The woman nodded as she knew that I am a police officer. I readied my gun in hand.

"You! Over there!" The first robber points his gun at the silver-haired maid. "We're thirsty. Bring us the menu." "Laura..." The girl beside me whispered.

I saw the bullet go in the chamber as I carefully cocked my pistol. "Once I distract them, you save your friend. I'll cover you. Understand?" I whispered to her. She nodded. They peered over to see the maid bring them glasses of water. I looked at the glasses, they were filled with ice

"...What the hell are these?" One of the robbers sneered. "They're glasses of water." Laura answered, with a devilish smile. "Drink it if you d-"

"POLICE! ON THE GROUND, NOW!" The robbers' attention turned their attention to me as I pointed my gun at them. The maid tosses the tray with ice-filled glasses at the robbers, She "snapped" her fingers as some of the ice became projectiles, hitting the robbers. She disarmed them and hit their necks.

"Don't mess with us you little brat!" Another robber fired his pistol at the maid. She dodged the bullets. As he reloads, he was disarmed when I shot his hand. The butler kicked him off by the face. "Unfortunately...There's more than one brat here!" The suspect crashed to the tables.

"Target 2's apprehended. Laura, how about you?"

"No problem. Target 3's apprehended." Laura responded. The robber that she restrained tries to reach for the gun. I moved in and step on his hand, making a loud crackle. I pulled out a zip-tie. Laura restrained the robber as I cuff him. I did the same with the butler.

As I move in to restrain. One of the robbers stood up "How?! HOW CAN WE LOSE TO A BUNCH OF KIDS?!" He fired at us, but She dodged and I returned fire and shot the robber's hand, disarming him. I rushed in and gave him a painful knee to the abdomen. Laura grabbed his gun and aimed at the robber point-blank.

"Too slow." She pistol-whipped the robber's head, knocking him down.

"All suspects apprehended. We are Code 4- All clear." I said, looking at the two girls that helped me and gave a thumbs-up. They nodded back.

The two peered through the window with the squad cars still on the scene. "Laura, It'll be trouble if they find out we're representative candidates." The butler warned. "You're right... But what about him?" I overheard their conversation as I tightened the restrained robbers cuffs. "Oh yeah... Him."

"What the- Where's the other one?"

"...I'd rather blow everything up than go back to jail!" The last robber revealed a bomb strapped to himself. I noticed two black devices on the sides. I aimed my pistol on the other one. I signaled the butler to shoot the switches. She grabbed one of the robbers' pistol and helped me out. We shot the switches. I shot the last robber in the arm and the leg, making him collapse knees-first on the ground.

"SUSPECT! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD, NOW!" I yelled as I approach the suspect to restrain him. I pulled another zip-tie and restrained the last robber. "Turn your ass over! I SAID TURN YOUR ASS OVER! Put your hands behind your back!" I shoved the robber's face to the ground as he resisted arrest and cuffed him.

"I don't know if we can trust him..." I overheard the maid.

"Hey... Hey!" I Called the two.

"There's an exit in the back. Just go, I'll be fine here." I whispered. The butler looked at the door behind the counter. "Thank you, Officer." She gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Laura, let's go."

"Good job out there." I smiled at her and stood up with the robber restrained. "Fucking police!" The robber snarled as he tries to escape.

"SHUT UP! YOU TALK TOO MUCH! SHUT UP!" I smacked the robber's head and headed out while telling the suspect to shut his mouth.

The butler smiled. "Now we can leave."

* * *

**-0600 HRS. Monorail, POV: Standard- **

The officer was alone in the monorail. He was looking at its route. It was headed for the IS academy.

"So... This is it, huh?"

He thought to himself.

"This is dispatch. Confirm that you're headed to the IS academy." A voice from the radio was heard.

"Confirmed, Dispatch. ETA Approximate, 20-30 minutes."

"Copy. Over and out."


	2. A New Pilot

**-0630 HRS. Monorail Station, Day 1-**

The monorail stopped, waking him up. He grabbed his bags and stepped out of the monorail.

He stopped on his tracks as he looks at the TV mounted at the wall. He watched the news anchor talk about the recent events.

"Our Top stories, A hostage situation sparked at the Cafe Cruise. The situation was quickly contained when local authorities found the suspects restrained near the main entrance. One of the suspects suffered gunshot wounds to the arm and the leg. Witnesses reported that two employees of the said cafe, and one off-duty policeman, are the ones that took on and apprehended the suspects. Police authorities reported that the suspects were involved in a recent bank robbery. These suspects were already restrained by the time the police steps in.

Speaking of the police, News from around the globe. A shootout between the Police Authorities and an Unknown syndicate erupted in the City of Los Angeles, in the USA. The Incident involved the now renowned battle suits of the century, the "Infinite Stratos". The shootout claimed several casualties from both the Syndicate and Police Authorities.

In this occurance, it is said that an American police officer was able to pilot an IS (Infinite Stratos) during the chase and is said that he will now be training along with the first Male IS Pilot, Ichika Orimura at the IS Academy. The would-be pilot is later identified as Officer Alex Fields of the LAPD, One of the Police Officers to respond to the scene, and the same officer who apprehended a few suspects who were in the machines.

Witnesses stated that Officer Fields surprisingly piloted one of the said units and pursued the suspects that were also piloting the same units. There was collateral damage but no civilian casualties.

The US Government does not wish to disclose any information about the incident, and more importantly, this new pilot until further notice. And that's all for this news broadcast here at the Morning News. We'll be back after these short messages."

Alex Fields was 5'11'', fair complexion with a trained figure. Back in the department he was a well-respected officer, despite that he served in the police force for a year and a half. He wore his police uniform on his first day in the academy. His badge is attached to his uniform, and his duty belt on his waist. He had extremely short, coal grey hair, with bangs above the forehead, showing a pair of cold, blue eyes. He is 22 years of age. He had a street-hardened yet a good look.

He exited the station and headed into the academy by foot.

* * *

**-0650 HRS. NEAR ROOM 1-1-**

"Room 1-1..." Alex wandered Around the hall looking for the room.

"Ah. So you're the one they sent. You must be Officer Alex Fields." Hearing a woman's voice, he turned around to see who it was and he was surprised to see the Champion of the Mondo Grosso before his eyes. "Welcome to the I.S. Academy, I'm Chifuyu Orimura and I'm one of the teachers here."

"It's a pleasure to be here." Alex replied with a salute before shaking Chifuyu's hand. "Your reputation proceeds you, ma'am. It's an honor."

"At ease. I've already talked to your superiors. You're safe here within the academy. Though I have my doubts about you having to watch over my little brother, Ichika." she shrugged.

"Ah... Your brother's safety is high priority as everyone else's, Ma'am." Alex said.

"Then you better be true to your words. And it's Orimura-Sensei. By the way, you're excused for this morning's sessions. Your superiors delivered a few documents. They're in the faculty room, third floor. You may join in class if you can." She patted his shoulder firmly. "We'll have your uniform in a week." Chifuyu said.

"What's wrong with this one?" Alex asked while looking at his uniform. Instead of answering, Chifuyu gave him an inspecting look. "I see. But I'll wear it as I See fit." Alex gave a stoic look as he gave his condition. "Done. You'll have to make do with your police uniform for the time being." Chifuyu said.

"Code 1, Fields. Are you in the academy yet? Did you establish contact with a Chifuyu Orimura?" A voice from his radio sprang out.

"Affirmative, dispatch. Beginning duties now." Alex answered.

"All right, See you in a few hours." Chifuyu nodded.

* * *

**-0840 HRS. Room 1-1-**

Alex finished what Chifuyu told him- Placing most of his belongings in a vacant locker and receiving a few documents. He did it in an hour and a half. He was in front of the room where he'll be meeting his new classmates. He knocks on the door.

"You may enter!" Chifuyu instructed from the other side of the door.

He entered the classroom to see that almost all of his classmates are girls except for one. _"Ah, so that must be Ichika."_ Alex thought to himself as he sees the guy sighing in relief.

As Alex continued to look around the classroom, he noticed that the assistant teacher must be the one with green hair. Chifuyu hands him a clipboard.

"What's this?" Alex asked her. "I forgot to tell you that your superiors want you to file in a few reports." Chifuyu answered. "Is that so? I'll start right away." He tightened his grip on the clipboard. Chifuyu looked at the right side of his waist, looking at his pistol.

"It's All right, sensei. It's on safe."

"I see. Go ahead and introduce yourself." She instructed, making him nod. He turns around the class. He saw some of the girls looking at his features, some were wiping the drool off their lips, some admired him when they looked at his badge and rank. He looked very sharp in uniform.

"Officer Alex Fields. Call me Alex. IS-Representative Candidate of the USA. Nice to meet Y'all." He introduced himself.

In just a second, the girls squealed, fangirling on the officer.

"Another guy in the class!"

"Dibs on this one!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Please be next to me!"

_"Figures they might do that."_ He sighed as he thought to himself. He sat next to the first male IS Pilot, Ichika Orimura.

"Okay, We're going to have a quick review about the topics we've learned from the first day you came here. Fields, I know you're new to this, but I'm sure that you know the very basics of the IS. Can we start with you?" Chifuyu requested. He nodded. "Right then, What is the Infinite Stratos?" Chifuyu sparked the first question.

"The Infinite Stratos, Abbreviated as the IS, Are advanced and powered exo-skeletons that was originally designed for space exploration." Alex answered.

"Correct. Now, What are its components?" She asked again. "The Core, Which was produced to a count of 467 and THOSE 467 Cores are spread to global militaries and corporations.. The Energy Barrier, This acts as 'Body Armor' of the IS Unit. The Mandatory Unlock. It's a type of component that switches the IS Unit to its 'Closed Form'. Finally, the Preset. It's where this component gives the IS Unit its standard issue arsenal." He explained. The Class was shocked as he continues his answer in a thorough manner.

"Not bad for a rookie. Ichika, You better learn a thing or two from him. I know he's just another man in uniform, but at least he's treating all of this seriously, unlike you." Chifuyu reprimanded her own brother, hitting him with a clipboard.

"Ow! All right, Chifuyu-nee." He said, taking another hit with a clipboard. "That's Orimura-sensei in School!" She emphasized, even Alex was completely surprised.

_"This should be good..."_ Alex smirked as he thought to himself.

"Right. The Infinite stratos was Created by whom?" She resumed with Fields. "Tabane Shinonono. Heard the name, never seen in person." He answered.

"There's a treaty that gave restrictions to the IS. What is that Treaty?" Chifuyu asked. "The Alaska Treaty. This Treaty restricts the IS Units to engage in Military Operations and Conflicts. It was formed on the fact that it might lead to an international-scale threat of instability to global security." A hint of disorientation on his face was shown.

"Alex-kun, Are you feeling All right?" The assistant asked. "I'm Fine." He said as he shook his head.

"That will do, Fields." Chifuyu said as he was told to sit down. The rest of the lecture was covered by Chifuyu.

Time passed, the lecture was almost done for now. The green-haired girl ended the lecture with an advice. "Now remember class, You have to treat your IS as your companion for life." She said.

Another student raised her hand. "Yamada-Sensei, to treat it as like lovers do?" She asked.

Yamada blushed and fidgeted. "Oh Dear... I don't know... I've never been through that stage before."

The class laughed. "I Wonder if Alex Treats someone like lovers do." A student swooned.

He only turned the other cheek. "Alex-Kun? Are you okay?" Yamada asked asked. He nodded.

"Have you been in a thing like that before?" She asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." He said as he shook his head.

* * *

**-1215 Hrs. IS Cafeteria-**

Breaktime. As Expected, Some of the Girls were Flocking over Alex. He conversed with them as he writes his report.

"So where are you from, Alex-kun?" One of the girls asked.

"Los Angeles, California." Alex said before he sipped his Coffee.

"Quite the hard-worker, are you?" Another girl asked.

"It's a part of my job." His eyes are focused on the papers.

As Alex writes, the pen slipped from his hand. "I got it!" One of the girls quickly picked up his pen. "Thanks... But um... You don't have to do that..." He sighed. He looked at the table in front of him to see Ichika and his harem. Ichika and Alex waved at each other from a distance. As he continues on with his report, His badge fell from his person. One of the girls picked it up and examined it.

"Hold on... It's a Badge! But that means..." The girl was surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? He's a Police Officer!"

"And a courteous one too!"

"I feel safer with you now, Alex-kun!"

* * *

**-1500 HRS. Room 1-1-**

The students were just minding their own business. Some were having conversations, Some were staring at Alex to get a good look at him, But he keeps on writing stuff.

"Hey. Alex, right?" Ichika greeted from behind. Alex turned to see him with a brunette girl with a long ponytail. The girl bopped his head.

"Ichika, what's wrong with you?" They looked at Alex as he writes and scribbles on paperwork. "Oh, where are my manners? I'm sorry, Alex-kun." Ichika apologizes.

"I can hear both of you. You need anything, kid?" He asks.

"Just want to ask if you want to join. Houki and I were heading out."

"I'll pass. Maybe next time." Nodded Alex.

"All right, Nice meeting you though!" Ichika walked away as he said that.

He continued to write down on the papers. Then he notices a figure in front of him. He hung up his head and saw a woman with a British appearance. She had a blue bandana on her curly yet wavy blonde hair. She clears her throat in front of Alex.

"What do you need?" Alex asked her as he continues with his work.

"Representative Candidate of the USA, Huh?" She said. "Do you know who are you looking at?"

"Cut to the chase and get it over with. What do you need?" A cold tone on his voice seared from him. She slammed her hands on his table.

"How dare you! Do you even know who I am?! I'm Cecilia Alcott- The IS Representative Candidate of Great Britain! Just because you have a badge doesn't mean you can be rude, you pig! You show your Superiors some respect!" She bragged.

"With all Due respect, Your Majesty... You're interfering with police business." Alex glared at her as he yanks his clipboard from her hands. By the look on his eye, he strongly hated the police stereotype that he heard from the girl.

"And no. I'm not gonna show some respect. You earn it." He grabbed his bag and walked out.

"I don't see any reasons why they sent you here! Why did they?!" Cecilia made him stop at his tracks. Alex was quiet... Police sirens, voices and gunfire echo around his mind as a flashback start to sear around his mind. The flashback sets on the dockyard where an injured Alex tries to save a bleeding officer.

"No... No..."

* * *

_"I got an Officer down in the dockyard area! Requesting back-up and RA units! I repeat, Officer down! OFFICER DOWN!"_

Another scene flashes where he chases three ladies in uniforms that resembled one-piece swimsuits. one of them fired shots at him before running away. He spots the three and starts to run towards them.

_"Officer in pursuit! Suspects are fleeing from the docks! Three females in some sort of skimpy clothing!"_

Another scene is where he finds the three fleeing in their IS. He finds one unmanned IS and starts to approach it. As the IS Activates, Alex was shocked.

_"N-No...How am I able to Pilot this?!"_

Alex violently shook his head as he snapped out of his horrid trance. He held his gut as if he was shot.

"...You've watched the News... Right?" He was breathing heavily as he walks away.

* * *

**-2000 HRS. Dormitories-**

"All right. Here's your room, Fields-kun!" Yamada said.

Besides his backpack, Alex was carrying A duffel bag and a gear bag as he went to the dorms to take a breather. "1027. Tch. Wonder who's my roomie?" He whispered.

He entered the room and was surprised by its looks. It was better than any 5-star hotel room. He placed his bag at the bed.

"...er... Fields-kun?" She tilted her head.

"Uh... Hello? Roommate? Name's Alex Fields, Hope to get along with you for the rest of the year." He said loudly as he can't see his roommate anywhere.

"Funny. Who's gonna be my roommate, Miss... Erm..." Alex asked.

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Maya Yamada, one of your homeroom teachers!" She Introduced herself. "We're still get the sleeping arrangements correct." She scratched her head.

"So I'm alone for now?" Alex asks, Maya nods. "By all means, let's keep it that way for some time." He said.

He stretched his back and adjusts his belt on his person. Maya just stared at his features. Next, he pulled the badge off of his person and stare at it, tightening his grip as he lets out a sigh.

"Would you rather go back to America rather in a place like this?" Maya asked him. "Not Necessarily. I always accept and take my duties—Dangerous or not. After all, I'm a Police Officer." Alex answered.

"You never regretted serving your country, didn't you?" She asked, with concern in her eyes. "Not a bit. I also serve because I want to do what's right." Alex said.

"That's quite noble of you, Alex-kun. You're very different than the others." She said as she admired his cause. "That's what's great about us people. We're all different." Alex added.

"S-Shall I keep you company?" She fidgeted.

"No... That won't be necessary, Yamada-sensei. I'll be fine from here on out." Alex Chuckled nervously.

"All right. If you need anything, Orimura-kun is just nearby. He'll help you." She let out a bid goodbye as she left the dorm room.

"Might as well unpack." He sighed.

He started on the Duffel bag and unpacked his clothes, His uniforms and belongings and placed it on an empty cabinet. Next, he placed his Sneakers, shoes and boots near his bed.

He started on the gear bag next. Inside were the few remaining of his stuff, a small organizer and a few books, notebooks and pens. There was also a note.

He read the note as he sat down on the bed.

"Fields.

First of all, We're sorry we had to bring you back in. I know what happened during your service years was severely painful, but we had no choice. You found and done some things that we had to take action and bring you back. Note that not just the media knows that you are a cop. Same goes here in the academy.

You've got all the things you need. Besides your standard issue equipment back home. The small bag contains your 'personal' effects and the documents we issued to you before coming in the I.S.A.

We'll update you and we'll take care of the rest. And remember, NO ONE must know why you're REALLY here. Good luck.

-Fairs."

He remembered what he was told to do back home. He opened what's inside the small bag. There were two envelopes- One for his personal data, one for his "Task" in the Academy. He opened the first one.

His personal data was composed of his Personal, Service records and Psychoanalysis. He enclosed the files back to the envelope and started to the second one.

It was his task. He was assigned to monitor and gather information about the IS Academy Representative Candidates. He was assigned to confirm if they are linked to the unknown syndicate.

"They're just kids...They're JUST kids..." He sighed as the thought of hoping that they're innocent clouds his mind. He hid his mission files.

He re-organized his backpack and placed all things he'll need for tomorrow's class. He placed the gear bag near the other bags only to hear one rattle.

To his surprise, Inside was a set of weapons- UMP45, and a spare pistol, the Kimber SWAT Custom II. He was also issued his equipment.

"Holy shit... They REALLY know my stuff." He let out a silent chuckle. He sat near the table and did a quick maintenance to his pieces.

After that, He unloaded and hid his MP in the cabinet. The Kimber hidden in the bed drawer. As he finished unpacking, he prepares a cup of coffee as he sat back at the table and finishes his report.

* * *

**-2130 HRS. Dormitories-**

Alex leans on his chair having a cup of coffee. As he enjoys the warmth of the liquid caffeine, He heard a girl rambling. He peered outside to see Cecilia.

"Yo." Alex called her attention. She gave a pout as he approaches her.

"Hmph. What do you want? More cold comebacks?" She pouted.

"Look, I'm sorry, all right?" Alex sighed in frustration. She shrugged and tries to open her door. "...You locked yourself out by accident, didn't you?" He guessed.

"N-No! I was just... Fine... Yes." She stammered, trying to force the door open.

Alex sighed and placed his cup near her door. "I suppose you don't have a couple of hairpins?" He asked her.

As Cecilia gave Alex some hairpins, he fashions a couple into a lock-pick. "All right. Let me." He said.

"What are you doing?!" Cecilia squealed as he looks at what he did to her hairpins. "Just let me do this." Alex said as he begins lock-picking Cecilia's door.

He starts the conversation.

"So what's on your mind, Alcott?" She fidgeted as he asks her.

"...Ichika's been noticing you since you stepped in." She sighed her frustrations out.

"Ichika's the only guy in school? I mean... before me?" He asked as he paused. Cecilia nodded.

"No wonder. Look. It's not every day two boys enter in an all-girls school. Pretty sure that every single girl in the academy's gonna try their best to have a date with him or yours truly." He said as he continued picking the lock.

"You're not so troubled with these kind of things, are you, Officer Fields?" Cecilia asked with arms crossed.

"Call me Alex." He lightly nodded as he looks back at her. "Okay... Alex."

"Just a few more turns... There! Unlocked." A loud click was heard on Cecilia's door.

"How did you do that?" Cecilia was surprised and somewhat amazed. He showed the makeshift lock-pick. "I learned a few tricks back in the department." He said. "I'm never gonna get those back!" Cecilia pouted.

"Look. I'm still wrapping my head to this whole IS thing. So I'm sorry if I acted like an ass." As Alex says his apologies, Cecilia's face showed some sympathy to the officer. "I see."

"But answer me this, Alcott. Do you like Ichika? As in "Like" Like?" He leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

Cecilia was unnerved from where she stands. "Wha...why do you ask?" She stammered as her legs shake.

"You're easy to read through, kid. Too predictable."

Cecilia fidgets nervously. "Well...yeah but...Can...can you help me win his heart?"

Alex's brows started to raise. He returned to his stoic expression and sighed as he gives the bitter truth. "I'm afaid I can't do that."

Cecilia was disappointed. "Why ever not?"

"Think of it this way. You're not the only one who wants to be with Ichika. That girl... Houki. She wants Ichika too. I can sense it. So if you're gonna ask me to help you win him, It's not gonna be fair for the rest of them."

"That sounded reasonable. Surprisingly, even for a cold person like you." Cecilia was surprised.

"Of course I could change. After all, I'm human." He tilted his head.

"What about you Alex? Have you ever liked someone?" She asked. Alex was completely silent. He looked at Cecilia for a few moments and looked away. He slowly shook his head.

"Seeing someone in love is different than falling in love yourself."

"So that's a No?" Cecilia asked him, only to see his head shake again.

"Sorry for having doubts." Cecilia sighed as she felt a troubled aura around him. "Friends?" She asked as she reached her hand to shake his.

He hesitated for a while then they shook hands. "Yeah. Friends." He slightly smiled.

"All right... Hey, it's getting late. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Alex yawned as he picked up his cup of coffee. He patted her at the shoulder.

"Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Alcott."


	3. Meetings

**-0400 HRS. IS Academy tracks. Day 2.-**

Alex was doing an early jog, wearing a grey shirt, black vest, olive cargo pants and his trainers. The song "Shattered" by Rolling Stones blared on his headphones as he jogged.

30 minutes later, he stops to do some stretching. He sighed as he felt his bones crackle in every stretch me made. Next he used a tree as a punching bag. He added some kicks to his moves. But he had the feeling he wasn't alone. As if someone was spying on him.

"Anyone there?" He stopped and looked around. No one was there. "Must have been the wind." He continued until it was 5:00 in the morning.

"Time to pay someone a little visit..."

* * *

**-0500 HRS. Dojo-**

He went to the dojo and continued his exercise with some push-ups, sit-ups and some shadowboxing. The same song still blares through his headphones. As he continued to work out, the memories of him piloting an IS while pursuing the Syndicate pilots still roam around his mind. His punches and kicks went harder than the last.

He slumped near one of the benches as he sat down and took a breather, only to have someone hand him something to drink from behind. "Thanks." He snatched the bottle from her hand.

"You're here awfully early." Houki's voice was heard. Alex was surprised to hear a familliar voice. He turned his head to see Houki and Ichika, in Kendo uniforms.

"I got used to it." He scoffed as he took a large gulp of water. "I guess now's the time we get to know each other, huh?"

"Sure, If you can still spar with us." Ichika offered.

"Go on ahead, man. I'll join you in a while." Alex waved his hand, gesturing them to continue.

After half an hour, he borrowed Ichika's shinai and started to spar with Houki. "Would you mind telling me about youself, Alex?" She asks as she swings her shinai at him.

"I'm not the one to run my mouth in a fight." He answers as he blocks and counters. Houki shrugged as she landed hits on Alex, who was blocking and countering.

"Quick reflexes!" Houki exclaimed as He dodged and landed a slam on her. "You're not giving up this easy, are you?" Houki asked. "Not just yet!" Alex scoffed.

"How are you able to Pilot an IS?" Houki's question caught him off-guard, giving him a slam to the head and a few slams to the midsection. A flashback sets where Alex was beaten to a pulp. As his mind shifts back to reality, Houki disarms him, but his old instincts start to kick in. As she's about to point her shinai at him, he side-steps and slides forward.

"What the?!"

He grabbed her wrist and leg-sweeps her foot, making her fall on her back.

"Alex!" Ichika yelled.

Alex snaps out of his trance and started to help her up. "I'm so sorry. Old instincts kicked in. You all right?"

"Yeah..." She tapped his shoulder. "Not bad for a policeman." She scoffed. "Guy from the Metro division taught me to use one."

"I see. He must have been a strict person." Houki assumed. "Not really, He's kind of a knucklehead." Alex shook his head.

"So... How are you able to Pilot an IS?" Houki asked him again.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

Alex handed Ichika's shinai over. "You're quite good in kendo, Alex-kun. Want to warm up with us for a while?" Ichika offered. As Alex was about to answer, his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"You're needed at the faculty room, Immediately." It was Chifuyu's voice. Alex was surprised.

"Roger that, I'll be on my way." He ended the call. He turned to the two with heads tilted.

"I'm needed for now. Catch you guys later all right?" Alex patted Ichika's shoulder. They nodded and he waved goodbye and headed off. "Let's do this again sometime!"

"Even here, he takes his work with him." Ichika said. "But the way he took the shinai from you, Houki... that was kinda unnerving." He looked at Houki while she rubs her wrist.

"He's a Police officer, Ichika. And I'm sure there were times where he had to defend himself." Houki sighed.

* * *

**-0600 HRS. Faculty room-**

"You wanted to see me, Orimura-Sensei?"

"Your supervisors called me, Saying that they'll be delivering your IS this afternoon." Chifuyu said.

"Strange. They said they'll be delivering it in 2 days." Alex was unnerved. "They said that they were finished earlier." Chifuyu explained.

"Oh yeah. Here's the Police reports that they want me to file in." He handed a clipboard to Chifuyu.

Alex was offered a cup of coffee. "Sit down, Officer. I want to ask a couple of questions." He picked up the cup.

"I'll stand."

"You seem to be troubled by the time you came here. Pushing yourself hard like that can hurt badly. What's wrong?" Chifuyu asked.

"...I guess I'm just surprised that I can pilot one of those things." Alex sighed. "Is that all?" Chifuyu asked.

"I don't want to talk about the rest. I want this to wrap around my head more..." He was beginning to lose his nerve. "Take it easy, Fields. Don't force yourself too hard on it. Understand?" Chifuyu held his shoulder.

"Y-yes... Sensei."

"I'll send this report to your superiors. Dismissed. Now go change, and I'll see you in class." He gave a salute and headed off. He went back to his room.

As he opens the door, he snatched a towel and went to take a shower. 15 minutes has passed and he's out from the showers. He put on his uniform and headed out the door.

* * *

**-0615 HRS. Cafeteria-**

He picked up today's specials and a cup of coffee. "The first one wasn't enough..." He whispered to himself.

He sat on the table alone and started to enjoy breakfast.

"Alone again, Alex-kun?" Ichika's voice was heard. "Morning to you too, kiddo." Alex greeted before taking a sip.

He offered a seat and continued eating. "Where's Houki?" He asked. "Ah... She finished early." Ichika answered.

"Ichika, Mind If I ask something? That is... If it's cool with you." Alex asked. Houki's "Tsundere attitude" was still fresh from his mind.

"Yeah, sure." Ichika nodded.

"Not that I want to meddle but... What's with you and Houki?" Alex cleared his throat.

"Oh that? To be honest, I don't know either. It's been 6 years since we last saw each other." Ichika answered, scratching his head.

"6 years? Man... That's gotta be hard for her. What was she like before those 6 years?" Alex's eyes were wide open.

"She was nice. Maybe a bit too prideful and too stubborn, but she was a nice person. I train with her every single day before the whole IS thing. We're childhood friends to be exact." Ichika explained.

"Ah... I see. You know, the way people behave to each other change as time passes." Alex stated. "You think so?" Ichika tilted his head.

"It's pretty obvious, brother. In Houki's case, It's from 'I Miss you' to 'I'm gonna kill you' kind of thing. Getting my point here?" Alex exaggerated, Making Ichika chuckle by his expressions.

"Yeah. I think I got it." Ichika snickered.

"I think I got something to cool her nerves." He sprang up an Idea.

"Well, what is it?" Ichika paid close attention.

"Try to mention something new about her- New looks, New clothes, Anything that's new about her. Give her a few compliments about it." Alex advised.

"Yeah... I think I should do that a bit more often." Ichika rubbed his jaw. "More often? Did you do it at one point of time?" Alex asked.

"Well... There's that night when she wore a new sash." Ichika remembered.

"There ya go! You're doing it already!" Alex exclaimed. "Wait for the right moment, and DON'T do it too much. Otherwise she might think of something else. Capiche?" He warned. "Haha. You got it." Ichika noted.

"All right. Let's finish up. Your sister ain't gonna be happy if we're late." Alex patted his shoulder and continued eating.

* * *

-**0630 HRS. Room 1-1-**

Alex and Ichika enters the classroom. Despite being early there were a handful of students already in.

"You're here early." Cecilia noticed the two.

"Hallways were empty as usual."

"Have you and Ichika-kun been doing something else?" Cecilia asked.

"Besides having breakfast? No. We're supposed to be here minutes ago, to be honest." He looked at his watch. They still have almost half an hour left.

They went to their seats and waited for the spare time to burn. Ichika was talking to another student, Alex was writing some notes. He overhears a rumor.

"Did you hear? There's gonna be an assembly later." Shizune whispered.

"I heard. I wonder what's it for?" Another student asked.

_"Must be important."_ Alex thought to himself.

"Ichika!" A girl's voice sprang from the doorway.

"Rin?! What is it now?" Ichika asked as he looks at a petite figure from the doorway.

"I just want to ask if we can train together this afternoon!" The girl answered.

"It's my turn to train him!" The girl was getting on Cecilia's Nerves.

"As if!" The girl scoffed.

"Why I ought to-" Cecilia was stopped when they hear the bell ring.

"How about a mock battle later?" The girl asked Cecilia.

"Fine! You're on!" Cecilia accepts.

"I'll be back. Don't you run away Ichika!" She headed out after saying that.

"Not again..." Ichika asked himself. "Psst. Kid. You know her?" Alex whispered.

"I'll talk about it later."

* * *

**-1000 HRS. School assembly-**

"It's been quite a while since I had these." Alex said to Ichika, reminiscing. "What? School assembly?" Ichika asked.

"Pretty much. Every Monday when I was in high school." Alex shrugged. "Do you miss them? Your friends in High school?" Ichika tilted his head.

"Not even a bit. They're a bunch of assholes anyway." Alex sneered in disgust. "You must be exaggerating again, Alex." Ichika chuckled.

"It's High school, Ichika. Everyone's an asshole."

The students, including the two of them stared at the stage and stayed quiet. "Now, Our student council president will announce and detail a few events." The girl said in the stage. As she exits, another girl stepped in. She had short, light blue hair and dark red eyes. Her IS Uniform is different, Besides the standard White and red, she had this light blue-green vest and maroon leggings.

"Well, well. Things have been hectic this year, so I wasn't able to introduce myself. I am Tatenashi Sarashiki, your Student Council president." The girl introduced herself. As she winked at the boys, Ichika's eyes widened and Alex raised an eyebrow.

"As for the School festival coming on this month, I wish all of you good luck, deciding what to do as a class." As she wished good luck to the students, she unfolded her fan with something written in kanji.

_"Deadline coming soon, hm? I have a lot of stuff to catch on."_ Alex thought to himself as he sighed in silence.

* * *

**-1200 HRS. Rooftops- **

_"Peace and quiet."_ Alex looked around the rooftop to see a serene view of the academy. He tightened the paper bag that held his lunch as he sees an empty shade under a tree. As he approached the shade, His attention is caught by someone on the other side.

"Fields!" Ichika called him. He turned his sights on Ichika. He's hanging out with a few girls- Including the ones he met at the café.

"Orimura." Alex greeted as he approaches them. _"So much for peace and quiet..." _He thought.

"Good to see you, Ichika." Alex said as he slightly loosens up.

"You too, Alex. You're going to eat alone again? Why don't you sit with us? I insist." Ichika moved closer to one of the girls.

"I'll pass. I think I might be being rude here..." Alex stammered.

"Oh? Why?" Ichika tilted his head.

"Well... You're having a good talk with your friends there and I thought that barging in might be rude."

"It wouldn't be rude if I called you to eat with us." Ichika chuckled. "Oh yeah... Good point." Alex said after analyzing what he said. He sat next to Ichika and Cecilia.

"Ah. Girls, this is Alex Fields." Ichika introduced him to the girls. "Mind if I Know your names?" Alex stepped in.

"Lingyin Huang. Nice to meet you, Fields-kun!" The petite girl from the classroom shook his hand.

"Just Alex, thanks." He nodded at Lingyin. "We call her Rin sometimes." Ichika added. "Rin, huh? Cute." Alex complemented, making Rin's face turn slightly to red.

"Cecilia Alcott- Of course you already knew." Cecilia smiled. "Of course." Alex tilted his head. "Oh yeah. Here." He pulls out a small bundle of hairpins from his front pocket. "If you want me to teach you how to pick a lock, just call." Alex said. "Why thank you, Alex!" Cecilia smiled as she took the hairpins.

"Houki Shinonono." The girl that Ichika was with in the Dojo shook his hand. "Shinonono... You mean you're..." Alex was about to finish when she looked away. "I understand. Look, I've heard only the name, but I never laid eyes on the creator." Alex explained. "Let's keep it that way. All right, Alex?" She requested.

"Yeah, sure. You got it, Houki." He nodded at her. He sets his eyes on the two girls that he met at the cafe. "Have we met?" Alex examined the two.

"Charlotte Dunois." The blonde girl with the ponytail shook his hand. She smiled at him as she introduces herself. "You okay? Your hand's shaking." Alex asked her. "I-I'm fine." She stammered.

"Laura Bodewig." The platinum-haired girl with an eyepatch told her name and continued to eat.

"So Alex, Where are you from?" Charlotte asked him.

"Los Angeles." Alex answered before he takes a bite. "I'm guessing all of you are IS Representative candidates?" He asks them. "Yes. Houki and I are representing Japan. England for Cecilia, China for Rin, France for Charlotte, and Germany for Laura." Ichika answered.

"You know we were surprised that you're the Representative candidate of the US." Charlotte said.

"A Police officer as an IS Pilot. A Dangerous combination, ain't it?" Alex sighed. "Ja, but just a bit." Laura answered.

"Wait! You're what?!" Rin's eyes widened. "What? You didn't know, Rin? Alex is a police officer." Laura tells Rin.

"LAPD. Here, I have my gun and badge to prove it." Alex gave his badge to Lingyin and unholsters his service pistol. He takes off the magazine and removes the bullet out of the chamber. "May I have a look?" Laura reached her hand. Alex gave his gun to her.

"...This is a Beretta 8045. But the barrel is longer than the one I used back in Germany." Laura slightly widened her eyes as she examines the gun.

"Yeah, it's an 8045F. The longer barrel was a department standard. But that was a good observation there." Alex said as he loads the ejected bullet into the magazine. Laura gave his pistol back and Alex reloaded the magazine, placing it back to his holster.

"Guns aren't allowed in the academy. You do know that, Alex?" Houki said as she pointed at his waist.

"I already told my situation to the staff as I came in here. So I'm into clear." Alex explained. "So Rin. Do you believe me now?" He shifted his eyes on the Chinese representative holding his badge.

"I-I'm sorry." She lowered her head. "Nah, It's all right." Alex assures her.

"Would you mind telling us your story?" Charlotte asked him. Alex looked at Ichika and the girls. Almost everyone wanted to know how he got here in the academy in the first place.

"I don't know if I'm ready to talk..." Alex paused for a few moments.

"We want to know, Alex. We've been asking you since." Houki persuaded.

"Now, Now, Houki. I'm sure he's been through a lot for a few days. Cut him some slack." Charlotte defended, remembering how he looked like back in the cafe.

"Erm... Alex, Would you like a sandwich?" Cecilia opened her bento and offered him some. Ichika and the girls were staring in horror. Alex picks up one of her sandwiches and takes a bite. The rest looked if there's any reaction.

"How is it?" Cecilia asked. "Could use some mayonaise next time. But it's not bad at all. Thanks, Cecilia." Alex said as he finishes the sandwich. Overwhelming joy tickled Cecilia's heart. The rest were completely surprised.

"Hey. I don't want to hear another police stereotype. You hear me?" Alex reprimanded her. "O-Of course! I'm terribly sorry!" Cecilia stammered as she apologized, remembering the cold glare that the officer gave to him.

_"I can't believe it! But Cecilia's cooking is terrible! How is he able to hold it in?!"_ Ichika thought to himself.

"All right, fine. I won't tell much. But the bottomline is that I arrested three or four IS Pilots." Alex sighed as everyone moved closer.

"Let me guess. You were in a chase while piloting one of them before the arrest?" Laura asked. "That's right. That was a good guess." Alex nodded.

"How did you pilot an IS then, Alex?" Houki asked the same question. "You got me. I don't know either, Houki. One of them had no pilot when I approached it. When the thing activated, next thing I know is that... I'm piloting one of those things." Alex sighed.

"To think that it all happened when I was just about to start my career in SWAT." He held his forehead.

"Special Weapons And Tactics?" Laura asked, Alex nodded.

"So what happened? I mean... after the arrest?" Rin asked. "With me piloting an IS going abuzz in the department, I was told that I'll be transferred to the academy right on the dot. I turned it down at first." Alex scoffed in frustration.

"Why? Don't you like it here?" Ichika asked. The girls started to stare at him coldly. "No, it's not like that. I didn't want to piss away all the hardwork I did to get in the force." Alex's temper was starting to rise slowly.

"Well, how did they convince you?" Cecilia asked. "They told me that I'll still be a cop even if I'm a student here. After that I didn't waste a single second to pack my stuff. And _* pfffft*_ Off I go to Japan. I had to stay in an apartment and roam around just for a couple of days." The girls lost their cold stare when he told his reasons. Alex shifted his eyes on Laura and Charlotte.

"...That's where you two found me." Alex pointed his finger at Laura and Charlotte. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the two girls. Laura and Charlotte looked away.

_"Wh-what is he doing?!"_ Laura's thoughts were in panic.

_"Oh no... Alex, please don't tell him that we worked there!"_ Charlotte pleaded in her mind.

"You two know him?" Ichika asked. "I... we... erm..." Charlotte stammered.

"Not really. They were just having a snack at a cafe. I think the name was Cafe cruise." Alex tilted her head. Charlotte looked at him in surprise.

"The one where some robbers took a few hostages?" Houki asked. "Yeah, I- er... We fought them." Alex said. "We?" Cecilia asked.

"By the time the hostage-taking happened, cop instincts kicked in. When I told them to drop the guns, they took them on from out of the blue. So we worked together. Man, the way they fight was just... amazing." Alex sighed.

"So those two part-time workers..." Rin was about to finish her sentence. "Nope. There were no part-time workers. Just customers." He added.

"That was dangerous! Did they know that you two were IS Representatives?" Cecilia asked the two.

"They were already away from the scene before anyone could recognize. I'm the one that helped them." Alex stepped in. "What about you?" Rin pointed at him. "I showed my badge to the authorities and walked away without any heat on my back." He explained.

"So... about the whole student thing... You're a cop AND a student?" Rin asked. "That's right." Alex nodded. Laura and Charlotte sighed in relief.

"Hold on. You piloted an IS Right, Ichika?" Rin asked.

"Yeah... Now that you mentioned it, Rin... Mind spilling the beans for us?" Alex was interested in hearing Ichika's story.

"Well... The entrance exams took place in a community center. I got lost and I stumbled on a restricted area. Didn't realize that I was in with an IS Unit. After that, well... the IS Just activated. After that I've been sent here ever since." Ichika answered.

"Oh... That's quite a story there, Ichika. I guess we're at the different sides of the same boat." Alex said. "Yeah… I guess you can say that." Ichika chuckled.

"Do you want to train with us this afternoon, Alex?" Cecilia asked. "I hope so… My IS unit was supposed to be delivered in two days. But the tech monkeys back in America were finished in making it. So it'll be delivered this afternoon." Alex answered.

"I guess those "Tech Monkeys" aren't monkeys after all." Laura asked. "Pretty much." Alex chuckled.

"By the way, thanks for saving my behind yesterday." Ichika thanked him. "Sure. Let me guess. You're gonna have your behind roasted for being late." Alex guessed. "That's exactly right!" Ichika was surprised.

"_He's got a heck of an intuition, I'll give him that." _Houki thought.

"Don't take the wrong idea but... I'm starting to like it here already." Alex smiled a bit. "I'm glad. Welcome to IS Academy then. Hope that we can get along." Charlotte welcomed him.

"We'll be getting along just fine." Alex nodded.

* * *

**-1500 HRS. Room 1-1-**

Girls chatted about ideas they wanted for the school festival as Alex pays attention, trying to come up with some ideas up his sleeve, but he gave up eventually. In the end, there were only 4 ideas on the screen, which were:

-Ichika Orimura's Host club

-Twister with Ichika Orimura

-Pocky play with Ichika Orimura

-The king game with Ichika Orimura

"Well… All of the suggestions for our class entertainment are… All denied!" Ichika said. There was complete proof that he didn't like the ideas at all.

"WHAT?!" The girls said in unison.

"Are you all insane or something?! Who would like to do that kind of stuff anyway?!" Ichika demanded.

"I would! I'm sure I would!" One of the girls answered.

"What?!" Ichika said.

"She's right! It's your duty to please girls! Even for someone like Alex-kun, he seems to be okay with that kind of duty!" Another student said.

"_Oh boy… I think they heard what I said to Yamada-sensei last night…"_ Alex gulped.

"Ichika Orimura and Alex Fields are our common property!" Another student added, which led to everyone in the class to agree and plead not to reject these ideas.

"Alex, help me out!" Ichika pleaded. "You've been in this longer than I do. And besides, give the girls a chance." Alex chuckled, making a few girls swoon by his suggestion. Ichika sighed and looked at Maya for suggestions.

"Yamada-sensei, you CAN'T be serious on approving these crazy ideas, would you?" Ichika asked. "Well… I like the one with the Pocky." Maya said, blushing. Ichika sighed as he gave up and turned to his classmates.

"All right, fine. But I need at least something that's normal. Alex, you have any ideas?" Ichika asked.

"I got nothing, man. Sorry to burst your bubble." Alex said as he shook his head.

"How about a Maid Café?" Laura suggested from out of the blue, making everyone look at her idea.

"What? I'm sure it's going to be received well. And besides, an eatery will let you earn back the money that you spent on it." Laura explained.

"Hmm… I think it's a good idea. Why don't we have Ichika as butler and Alex as chef?" Charlotte suggested. As Alex looked at her, she smiled back.

"Orimura-kun as butler? Sounds great!" One of the students agreed. It led to a chain of suggestions.

"What about our maid uniforms?"

"I know how to sew!"

"That's it then! Maid café it is!" The girls agreed.

"What about you Alex-kun? Is it okay for you to be the chef?" One of the girls asked. Hearing Charlotte suggesting that he should be the chef, He realized a thing or two.

"It's been a while since I cooked. Sure, why not? I could use some assistants though." Alex nodded. The girls flocked at him saying "Pick me!" for several times.

"…_Dangerous or not…" _

Static and bits of words were heard from Alex's radio. Everyone became silent as they look at him. "Yeah go ahead, dispatch." Alex said.

"Fields, we got a Chifuyu Orimura waiting to be patched through." Dispatch reported. "Patch it through, Dispatch. It's urgent." Alex said.

"Fields, report to the arena 2 in training uniform." Chifuyu instructed.

"Copy that, sensei. ETA 20 Minutes." Alex replied as the transmission ended. "Yamada-sensei, if I may." Alex requested.

"Go on, Alex-kun. You're needed." Maya smiled. Alex wasted no time and headed out to the arena.

* * *

**-1520 HRS. Command booth, IS Arena 2-**

Maya and Chifuyu were waiting. "He should have been here by now." Maya was beginning to worry and Chifuyu's patience is burning short. They hear footsteps. Alex arrived, wearing SWAT uniform, including the vest, sidearm and comm unit.

"Took you long." Chifuyu glared. "Sorry, sensei. Elbow and knee pads were tangled." He tapped one of his elbow pads.

"Well are you ready to go or what?" Chifuyu asked. Alex cocks his handgun and puts on his shooting glasses. "All set."

Yamada stayed near the computer while the two headed for the hangar.

"So they issued the SWAT Uniform?" Chifuyu asked as she looks at the uniform. He nodded as he fixed his vest and comm unit. They reached the hangar to look at a desert-colored IS Unit. It looked like the standard-issue ranged IS units. But the "Wings" resembled that of a falcon's wings when not in flight.

"The Desert Falcon..."

"Like Ichika's IS, It's also a 3.5th Generation. Hop in for fitting, Alex." Chifuyu instructed. Alex puts his helmet on and gets in the IS unit. "How long does the fitting last?"

"Give it a couple of minutes."

And within those couple of minutes, messages from its interface pop up.

_"IDENTIFYING... POLICE OFFICER FIELDS, ALEX. BIOMETRIC IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. FITTING COMPLETE."_

His IS is activated with his comms linked to the IS.

"Okay, you're set! Go when ready!" Chifuyu instructed.

"MOVING!"

Like a Fighter plane ready to soar to the skies, Alex's IS took off the same. "Dispatch this is Fields! I'm in the air!" As he looked around the arena, he saw a handful of students looking at him. He spots the representatives on the other hangar in their IS. _"So they followed, huh?"_

"Give your flight skills a test!" Yamada instructed through Alex's comm unit. "Commencing now!" Alex thrusts in and around the arena. His movement around the air was efficient. "Like a fighter plane all right!" Alex was amazed.

"All right. Ground movements!" After Maya's instructions, Alex landed on foot.

From his view, Holographic targets appeared diagonally throughout the battleground. "Give your weapons a test, Fields!" Chifuyu instructed. Another interface popped on his sight. It was a list of weapons. He wasted no time choosing.

In just a few moments, an assault rifle materialized into his hands. It resembled the M4. "Sure hope it's 30 rounds!" He aimed at one of the targets while moving on foot. "The movement of his unit is just like his own." Chifuyu tilted her head as she monitors.

He shot the first target while standing, He ran to the second one and fired while crouching. He de-materializes the rifle as he rushed forward to the last ones. He makes a forward roll and materializes a handgun like it was pulled from the holster then fires at the targets as he moves forward. He de-materializes the handgun and looked at the targets. All of them are hit in the right spots.

"Such Efficiency!" Maya was impressed by his performance in the field. "All right. Fields, you better treat this next test seriously." As Chifuyu said that, A squad of holographic IS Units sprang up and attacked Alex.

In just moments, He dodged the attacks and focused on the ones by air. He materializes his rifle again and fires back. The targets in the Air disappeared later. He landed on the ground to finish the job. He saw two remaining targets and aimed his rifle.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND! DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

"He really treated it like his job." Maya was surprised at Alex. "Clear the Arena, Yamada. Send in only one unit to surprise him." She did what she's told and the Holographic units disappeared.

"Great. What's next?" He lowered his guard. He was hit from behind. He dodged the second attack and materialized a large knife and disarms the target with it. He pins it to the ground and aims his handgun at it. The Hologram disappeared. "Dispatch this is Fields. Code 4, Hostiles neutralized."

"Outstanding, Fields." Chifuyu remarked. He patched his comm unit to the six. "Arena's all yours." He landed on the hangar and the IS de-materialized.

* * *

**-3 Minutes later-**

"That's only the glimpse of what you'll be doing for several matches." Chifuyu's voice was heard from his right side. "There's gonna be tournaments, Sensei?" He asked, Chifuyu nodded

"Let me guess. You want me to participate and at the same time act as security detail?" Alex surprises Chifuyu with a wild guess. "You've got instinct, Officer." Chifuyu was slightly impressed.

"Get some rest or you can join Ichika with the others while the arena's still available. Your choice." Chifuyu was waiting for an answer. Alex chuckled as he looked at a techy, Desert-clad gauntlet on his left wrist that looked like the one David Mason used from Black Ops 2.

"I could use the exercise." With that, He headed back to the hangar. He saw the representatives training already, having a 3-on-3 mock battle. "You're gonna have to do better, Ichika!" Laura was bashing him.

"...Maybe I should sit this one out." Alex sat down on the edge and enjoyed the show. He grabbed a bite-sized chocolate bar from his pocket and watched how Ichika's team takes on the other 3.

"Damn it, Ichika! We've been training you for so long! You should have done better!" Houki bashed him. He patched his comms to the six IS Units. "Houki's right, Ichika." They turned their attention on Alex.

"Why don't you join in, Officer?" Charlotte dared him. Alex smirked. "Finally. Fancy a free-for all?!" His IS materializes and joins the fight.

* * *

**-2030 HRS. Arena, IS Academy-**

"Getting really tired of carrying your sorry ass up, Ichika. Come on, up and at 'em." Alex sighed as he carries an exhausted Ichika.

"All right, let's call it a day!" Cecilia said in that cheery tone of hers.

"You girls want... to kill me?" Ichika was taking deep breaths.

"Heh... You just lacked discipline. As always…" Houki chuckled.

"You girls have been mentoring him since day 1, huh?" Alex asked. "Yeah. I don't know how it works in that thick skull of his." Houki sighed.

"Heh. Y'know Ichika, You should consider yourself fortunate. You got a lot of beautiful girls that are so willing to teach you." Alex said, making the girls blush.

"Until Ichika can walk, I got him from here. You girls go on ahead. That was good practice." Alex said.

"Thanks, Alex." Houki sighed. "I'll be showering back in the dorm." She walks away.

"Same. See you guys tomorrow!" Cecilia ran off.

* * *

**-10 Minutes later, Men's locker room.-**

"Just walk slowly, man- Hey! Take it easy, you're gonna collapse." Alex helps him to a bench.

"I'm fine, Alex." Ichika said as he stands up. "All right. But it ain't my fault if your legs give up on ya." Alex warned. His prediction became real as Ichika collapsed on his knees.

"_Houki's right. He really has a thick skull." _Alex thought. "What did I tell you, man?" he sighed. "All right, All right. Fine." Ichika grunted as Alex helped him up.

"Look. Take a breather for a few minutes and stand up again." Alex advised. Ichika did what he told but instead of just a simple breather, he fell asleep in a few minutes.

"Poor knucklehead." Alex sighed as he looked at a sleeping Ichika. He went on changing his clothes, taking his SWAT gear off and placing them to his locker. As he finished changing back to his Police uniform, He heard a woman's voice from behind.

"Hi there, Alex-kun!" The girl greeted him. As he turned around, it was Tatenashi, who was even better-looking up close and personal. "My, you look even handsome in uniform!" Tatenashi playfully complemented him as she taps her finger on his badge.

"Oh… um… I wouldn't be loud here at this time." Alex lowered his voice as he pointed at a sleeping Ichika. "Oh… I'm sorry." Tatenashi giggled quietly.

"You're Tatenashi Sarashiki. Right? Student council president?" Alex guessed. "The one and only! And the IS Representative of Russia!" Tatenashi winked at him. "Okay… So what can I do for you?" Alex asked.

"I just want to see how you and Ichika-kun are doing." She said. "Me? Just fine. Ichika? Knucklehead's tuckered out. Does he always put up with these things?" Alex asked. "More often than you think, Alex-kun." Tatenashi tilted her head.

"So, do your class have any plans for the upcoming festival?" Tatenashi asked him. "If I even knew, I wouldn't tell you." Alex scoffed. "Aww… You're no fun!" Tatenashi pouted. "Look, I'm sorry but I can't even tell the tiniest details. You're just gonna have to find out on the festival." He chuckled.

"Fine, Fine. See you then, Alex-kun!" She waved goodbye and left. "Yeah… See you. I guess." Alex faintly waved goodbye at her.

"_Such a cheery girl, that one." _Alex thought. "…What happened?" Ichika was starting to get up. "You passed out from exhaustion. That's what happened." Alex answered.

* * *

**-2230 HRS. Alex's Room-**

"Okay… That's all I've learned about the representatives for now..."

Alex placed a few papers beside his desk. "Work's done for the day." He sighed. He turns off his police scanner and prepares another uniform for tomorrow.

"_I don't understand why would these girls are linked to the syndicate that hit LA. It just doesn't make any sense." _He sighed as he thinks of the representatives. He turned on his TV to tire him out. A few minutes later he hears someone knocking at his door.

"All right, I'm coming." Alex said as he turns off the TV and approaches the door. As he opens it, it was Charlotte, with her usual smile.

"Oh... Charlotte." Alex was surprised to see her. "Where's Laura?" He looked at the hallways. "She's asleep." She answered.

"Can I come in?" Charlotte asked. Instead of answering, he opens the door and gives way. "Please." Alex said with a courteous tone.

"So um... What can I do for you?" Alex asked her.

"I just want to talk." Charlotte answered. Alex pulled a chair and placed it in front of his bed. "I'll sit on the other bed." Charlotte insisted. He prepares a cup of decaf for him, and tea for Charlotte. _"Merci Beaucoup."_ Charlotte thanked him in her native tongue.

"All right, Charlotte. I'm all ears." He sat on his bed. "So what is it?" He asks.

"We just want to say thank you." Charlotte fidgeted. "Oh? For what? I didn't do anything. Well... There's the thing in the Café." Alex asked as he tilted his head.

"That's about it, Alex. The Thing in the café. You didn't tell the others that Laura and I worked part-time there." Charlotte explained. "And the one where we took down those robbers?" Alex added. "That too." Charlotte chuckled nervously.

"I had the feeling you don't want me to tell that part. So I changed the story." Alex explained. "You were trying to get back on me when I told the whole café thing, didn't you?" He asked.

"You scared us! We didn't want Ichika to know that we worked there. We'd be embarrassed if he saw us in maid and butler outfit!" Her hands were shaking.

"Why? To be honest, You and Laura were really pretty out there." Alex complemented. "P-Pretty?!" Charlotte stammered as her face showed a faint shade of red.

"Alex, you pervert..." She fidgeted. "Pervert?!" Alex stammered. "Oh, come on! I may complement girls but I'm never a pervert." He defended, making Charlotte giggle.

The two talked to each other for almost an hour. As their conversation pass, she had realized that Alex was just a brave, dedicated and kind person once she got to know him. The only downfall to it is that Alex lived as if the word "Duty" was forever carved on his mind.

"I didn't know that the two of you were students here at first." Alex sighed. "Same here. Laura and I didn't know that the very officer that helped us in the cafe is a student here too." Charlotte sighed back. "This whole "Me being the chef" kind of thing, I kinda deserved that. I guess that makes us even?" He asks her. "Oui, I guess so." Charlotte nodded.

As Charlotte looks at him, she notices some holes on his vest. "Mon dieu… Alex, your vest! Are you hurt?!" Charlotte asked him. Alex didn't realize that his shirt was unbuttoned when he entered his dorm room, leaving his vest exposed. He clutched the holes that were around the abdomen.

"Are those the wounds from the incident?" Charlotte asked him. "Yeah... It'll sting from time to time. But I'm fine." Alex assures her. It wasn't new for him to get shot. "I hope..." Charlotte said.

The two looked at the clock to see that it's almost midnight. "All right, I guess it's time for me to go back. See you tomorrow." She yawned. "Yeah. Get some rest." Alex nodded. She heads out the doorway.

"Charlotte." He calls her. She looks back at him.

"N-nothing... See you tomorrow."


	4. Suspect Sighted

**-0345 HRS. Alex's room, IS Academy, Day 3.-**

Alex is awakened by his phone, receiving a video call. He got up on his bed and answered it to see who it was. As he accepts the call, the screen showed a beautiful woman in her 20s with long wavy blonde hair. Alex smirked when he saw who she was.

"Enjoying your stay so far?" The woman asked.

"Hello to you too, Fairs." Alex grunted.

"Just Natasha. Alex, I thought we talked about this back in LA." Natasha said.

"Well then, Natasha. What is it?" Alex asked her.

"I just want to know how are you doing. You're a mess when I first saw you." Natasha said as she sounded concerned.

"That's because of the shit that happened. And I'm still a mess, Natasha. You woke me up so early in the damn morning." Alex groaned from the lack of sleep.

"Haha. Sorry to spoil your dreams. The time zone's different there. It's afternoon here in Los Angeles." Natasha chuckled.

"You have any information on the representatives?" Natasha asked.

"Apparently, it's just a bunch of teenagers around 17-19 years of age. Look, they have one from England, China, France, Russia, Germany and of course, me from the U.S. of A. One thing that was interesting was there were two for Japan. I'll send what I know when I have more on them." Alex answered.

"That the basic intel, all right. You have to document what you got from them for now." Natasha added.

"I got a few questions though." Alex said.

"Go on. Shoot." Natasha nodded.

"Why would they be connected to the syndicate? More importantly, Why them? They're just teenagers. It just doesn't add up." Alex asked.

"That's why we sent YOU, Alex—to investigate. I'll cover my end from here, you cover yours. You're a cop, remember?" Natasha answered.

"Fine… Later then. " Alex ended the call.

_"Truth be told, Natasha. It's not bad here. Unusual, yes but not that bad. It's time to get up." _Alex thought as he preps up for a morning routine.

* * *

**-0830 HRS. Dormitory Lounge-**

"_A nice cup-o'-Joe in a quiet morning…" _

Alex, wearing a blue shirt, gray jogging pants and trainers as he walked in chewing on what remains of his breakfast, holding a mug filled with hot coffee.

"Good morning, Alex-kun!" His mood slightly brightened when a few of his classmates greeted him good morning with the usual, love-struck smiles on their faces. He sat down on one of the couches.

"Had a rough night, Alex?" Charlotte asked from his side.

"Nah. Just woke up too early. Sounds like y'all had a good night's sleep." Alex said after swallowing what he's chewing.

"Yes and no. We're just excited about the incoming school festival." Cecilia added.

"Cecilia, that's just a week from now. Funny thing is, of all the class sections in the academy, they rolled out the red carpet for us." Alex snickered.

"It's because of you and my bride." Laura steps in, tugging Ichika.

"Yeah sure I guess- Wait… Bride?" Alex was dumbfounded by Laura's words.

"Ugh. Don't get us started." Houki sighed in frustration.

"What seems to be the problem, Officer?" Laura gets on his face and looks up.

"Tell me some stuff that I _don't_ know." Alex said.

"You have a lot to catch up on, Fields. That's all I'm saying." Laura smirked.

"I can see that, Laura. That's why I'm asking." Alex raised an eyebrow. As they talked, one of their classmates—having short blue hair and a slender figure, approached Alex.

"Yeah, Shizune?" Alex asked him after having a sip of his coffee.

"_Kaichou _wants to see you. She's at the doorway." Shizune said.

"_Kaichou… Kaichou…_ President?" Alex asked her as he recognizes a familiar face in his mind. He stood up and went to the doorway to see Tatenashi, having a serious look on her face.

"You called, Pres?" Alex asked. "Yeah! I challenge you to a match!" Tatenashi yelled as she points at him, turning everyone's attention on the two.

"That's kinda sudden there, Pres. You sure you want to battle?" Alex asked. "I've been told that you fought with an IS before coming here. Let's see how good you are." Tatenashi smirked.

"I could use the adrenaline rush. Fine, you're on. 5pm in Arena 3." Alex said as he made his neck crackle in front of Tatenashi.

"See you then." She walks away. In a split-second a handful of students stormed to Alex.

"Alex, is your sanity hanging by a thread?!" A classmate, having short, maroon hair, grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki? Student Council President? Yeah, I think I'm into clear, Aikawa." Alex shrugged.

"That's not it, Alex! She's student council for two reasons! One, she's the strongest in the academy." Rin said as she knocks on Alex's forehead.

"What's the second?" Alex asked.

"Two, is that she never lost a match! _**NEVER **_lost a match!" Shizune emphasized.

"Figures y'all might say that. Look, I piloted an IS before in Los Angeles. So technically, I know what I'm doing." Alex said before drinking his coffee.

"Good point… But don't get cocky, Alex." Charlotte warned.

"She asked on a good day too. It's Sunday. I'll train for the whole day… As soon as I finish my cup-o'-Joe." Alex said.

* * *

**-1300 HRS. Arena 3-**

Alex was in his I.S., training for the match later—Practicing his shooting skills, and hand-to-hand combat with holographic targets. For Alex, it wasn't a big deal having an intense training. As he materialized the sub-machine gun, the feeling of being watched was coiling in his mind. This time, he was right.

"Charlotte! You're just gonna watch from there?" He yelled at the French representative standing in the Arena.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to disturb you!" Charlotte stammered.

"Hop in, kid! I could use some company!" Alex invited. Charlotte materialized her IS, the Rafale Revive-Custom II, and went in the arena.

"Is that an X-5 Tactical you're holding there?" Charlotte pointed at Alex's Sub-machine gun that had notable resemblance to the MP5.

"Yeah, it is. It's good for close to mid-ranged combat. Good eye, Charlotte. I'm impressed." Alex nodded.

"Thanks. You want to spar now for your match later?" Charlotte asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I could use some sparring." Alex said as he readies his gun.

* * *

**-Arena 3, 1 hour and 30 minutes later.-**

Alex and Charlotte have been exchanging fire and hits from each other's IS. Alex didn't break a sweat from sparring with her, while Charlotte takes several hits from him.

"You really know your ropes, Alex!" Charlotte panted.

"I should say the same to you." Alex chuckled as he helps her up.

"You're like Christmas mornings, Charlotte- Full of surprises. You've got a good aim behind the trigger." Alex said. Charlotte looked away as she smiled on Alex's flattery.

"Anyway… Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Charlotte asked him as she hides the blush. "Yeah. I know what I'm doing." Alex assures her.

"Come on, take a break. I guess I just don't know my own strength. I'll be fine from here." Alex patted her shoulder. Charlotte smiled and nodded.

As she left, Alex wasted no time training for the afternoon match with Tatenashi.

* * *

**-1659 HRS. Locker room, near Arena 3-**

Tatenashi, in her IS Suit, walks in the locker room to see Alex in SWAT Uniform doing a quick field-strip on his handgun.

"You're here already?" Tatenashi asked.

"Been waiting for a while." Alex said, while loading the magazine.

"So, are you ready to lose?" Tatenashi smirked. Instead of answering, Alex puts on his shooting glasses and helmet.

"Bring it on."

* * *

**-1700 HRS. Arena 3-**

Alex activated his IS unit and engages. As he flies off from the hangar, He sees the whole class cheering for him, holding up a "GO ALEX!" banner.

"_That's necessary? Really now?!" _Alex thought as he smirked.

"Alex, are you there?" Laura said on the intercom.

"Go ahead, Bodewig." Alex responded.

"Tatenashi's IS unit is called the Mysterious Lady, A close to medium ranged unit. Its arsenal are the Rusty nail, A whip-sword and Heavy Rain, A lance with an internal 4-barreled gatling gun." Laura informed from the command booth.

"A freaking gatling gun? That rules out conventional arms." Alex sighed.

"That's not all, Alex. Her IS has the unusual ability to control water. So she can change the water's shape from defensive to offensive, and vice versa." Laura added.

"Let me guess. She can control the water through the use of nano-machines? That used to be science fiction back then." Alex guessed, leaving the group's eyes to widen.

"_His mind is already scaring me a little." _Laura thought.

"That's a yes, then. Great, it REALLY rules out conventional arms." Alex groaned.

"You better step up your tactics, Fields." Laura warned.

"Got it, thanks." Alex nodded.

Alex's bullets exchanged with Tatenashi's as the two clashed. Tatenashi tries to pierce him with her lance, but Alex kept dodging.

"Darn it! Stay still!" Tatenashi growled as she tries to stab him.

"Wish granted!" Alex said as he fires his X-5 at her from behind. Tatenashi took several hits from him.

"Why you little—" Tatenashi snarled as she engulfs him with water.

"Tables have turned, Officer!" She winked at him as she lunged to slam him with lances that were shaped from the water. It hits him, dealing severe damage.

"AAAHHH! God, that stings!" Alex snarled as he takes several slams from Tatenashi.

"It's over, Fields." Tatenashi pointed her lance at him.

"Yeah… It is." Alex smiled, giving Tatenashi a confused look.

"…What?" Tatenashi asked.

"DISARM!" Alex knocked her lance away from her, grabbing it and used it against her. He slams her midsection with her weapon and went in for the coup-de-grace. He materialized his knife and strikes her arm.

"Aaah! Impossible! How?!" She snarled at Alex.

"Pure instinct." Alex said before pinning her to the ground. The bell buzzed and a voice sprang up in the arena intercom.

"_T. SARASHIKI – ENERGY LEVELS: 0; A. FIELDS – ENERGY LEVELS: 0; RESULT: DRAW"_

The crowd cheers for the two of them. As Alex nodded to the crowd, he sees Tatenashi leaving the arena.

"…Too close…" Tatenashi said to herself.

* * *

-**1800 HRS. Locker room-**

Alex changed back to his Police uniform, putting his spare piece on safe and placing it in his bag. As he is about to leave the locker room, he sees a silhouette of a woman on the other side of the lockers. He peered over to see Tatenashi.

"_Ah heck… I went too far, didn't I?" _Alex thought as he sighed to see a distraught Tatenashi in school uniform. He pulled out a bottle of water and approached her.

"Here." Alex said as he gave her the bottle. Tatenashi looked up to him and grabbed it.

"Thanks." Tatenashi said.

"Mind if I sit?" Alex asked. She moved away and gestured him to sit.

"So, what's bothering you, kiddo?" He asked.

"…I never met my match, until now." Tatenashi sighed after having a gulp.

"I don't understand, Tatenashi. It's only a match. Why so down?" He asked her.

"I thought I won't be president anymore, Alex. If I lose, the position will be given to the winner." Tatenashi explained.

"Wait… You think that I battled you for the presidency?" Alex asked.

"Yeah… I thought you knew that." Tatenashi nodded.

"No…" Alex said.

"What do you mean by No?" Tatenashi asked him.

"No, I didn't know, and No, even if I got the chance, I'm not taking your job. You deserve to be president. I just thought that we'd battle just for fun." Alex explained, leaving her with a surprised look.

"But you could have won!" Tatenashi exclaimed.

"So? Even if I did win, I'm sure as hell I don't want to be President. Besides, I already have a duty and I'm sticking to it." Alex said, pointing at his badge.

"You can still be Academy's strongest for God knows how I care." He added.

Tatenashi stood up in surprise. "You… You really mean that?" She asked.

Alex stood up. "One thing you should know about me. I always tell what's true- Even when I lie_._" He assured Tatenashi.

"Now, come on and smile. No one wants a sad president." Alex lightly punched her arm, making her laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up." She said.

The two walked out of the locker room.

"Maid Café." Alex said.

"Hm?" She tilted her head.

"We're doing a maid café." He answered.

"For the festival?" Tatenashi asked.

"Yep. You might get to see Ichika in a butler outfit, that's all I'm saying." Alex chuckled.

"Yay! I look forward to it!" Tatenashi giggled.

* * *

**-2130 HRS. Charlotte and Laura's room-**

Charlotte was having a cup of tea, sitting near the balcony while Laura was asleep. As she looks on the serene view of the night, Charlotte's thoughts were set on Alex when he took on Tatenashi.

"_For someone like Kaichou, she could have beaten Alex that easy. I guess he knows what he's doing. " _Charlotte thought.

As she looks at the view, she had the feeling that she wasn't alone. She looks at the other balconies just to see Alex on the left side. He was a couple of balconies away from her.

She sees him, but he doesn't see her. He was gazing at the view. As Charlotte looks at him from her balcony, he looked depressed.

"_Is Alex all right? What's wrong with him?" _Charlotte thought. _"Wait… What's wrong with me?!" _She blushed deeply.

"I should get some sleep…" She sighed as she goes to lie down on her bed.

* * *

**-1000 HRS. Room 1-1, One Week later-**

It wasn't surprising that the whole class prepared for the festival. Ichika as butler, Alex as head chef, the girls inside swooned at them as the two guys serve their meals.

"Order up!" Alex called one of the maids. Charlotte was the one to pick up the order. "I got it!" Charlotte said. Alex stared at her as she picks up the tray.

"Alex? Is there something on me?" Charlotte asked him as he kept staring. "Hm? Oh… Nothing. It's just that you look pretty today." Alex complemented.

"T-thanks…" Charlotte turned the other cheek to hide the pink shade on her cheeks.

"I'm gonna take these to the customers." Charlotte chuckled nervously as she takes the tray. "Yeah… you do that." Alex said.

"_He said I was pretty… P-pretty…." _Charlotte thought as she fidgets. Meanwhile, Alex looked at Ichika as she serves Rin, who was in a Chinese traditional outfit. Ichika approached him with a defeated look on his face.

"Serve your butler order, huh?" Alex guessed.

"Yeah… I can't believe she ordered that." Ichika sighed. He placed a container filled with Pocky and two glasses of water.

"Just stay frosty, brother. I'm sure it ain't bad." Alex assured him. As Ichika tends to Rin, Alex watched Rin feed Ichika. As Ichika is about to feed her, they are stopped by Houki.

"_Ah shoot. Just as when it's getting good."_ Alex sighed in disappointment. As Houki walks away, He continues to watch the two.

"The way you eat, Rin... it was pretty cute." Ichika complemented.

"C-Cute?!" Rin stammered while blushing.

"Yeah… You're like a squirrel." Ichika said. Rin gave him a punch to the face.

"Idiot!" Rin yelled as she storms out of the room.

"_I stand corrected! That was hilarious!" _Alex thought to himself as he tries not to laugh. He approached Ichika to help him up.

"Houki's really right. I don't know either how it works in that head of yours…" Alex chuckled as he lets Ichika sit down on the chair.

"Take a break, kid." Alex patted his shoulder before going back to work. As Ichika minds his business, a woman with long amber hair in a corporate suit approached him.

"Excuse me, Ichika Orimura?" The woman asked him.

"Yes?" Ichika looked at the woman.

"I'm Ayako Makigami, and I'm an IS expansion pack saleslady. Would you like to take a peek of our products? I'm sure your Byakushiki would pack a punch with it." Ayako pulled out a catalogue with numerous accessories and extensions for an IS.

"_An IS Expansion pack saleslady? What's uncanny is why would she approach Ichika from out of nowhere?" _Alex overheard the whole thing and started to get suspicious. While working, he overhears the two as Ayako insists Ichika to buy something from her.

"_She's persistent…" _Alex thought. A classmate approached Ichika.

"Ichika-kun, we have a lot of customers waiting!" She said.

"Oh, yeah! I'm sorry Ayako-san. I better get back to work." Ichika said to the saleslady. Alex looked at Ayako. She was glaring at the girl that called Ichika's attention.

"_Too persistent…" _ Alex's suspicions started to rise and decided to watch her every move.

"Alex-kun!" Tatenashi sprang up from out of nowhere and playfully hugs Alex. She was wearing one of the maid uniforms.

"_Kaichou?! _ Whoa- Hey- Not on the waist! Will you take it easy and get off me for a second?!" Alex stammered trying to break Tatenashi's grip on him.

"Awww, fine! Where's Ichika anyway?" Tatenashi asked. "He's serving table 7, why?" Alex pointed at the table on the right side.

"I won't tell you." Tatenashi playfully pouted. "Well played. All right, have fun." Alex chuckled. Tatenashi wasted no time going towards Ichika.

* * *

**-30 minutes later-**

"Tanimoto, Where are the others?" Alex asked a girl with long, red twin-tails.

"They left. _Kaichou_ wants them or something." Tanimoto answered. "Even Ichika? I'm just glad there are few customers this time." Alex said.

"I heard that there's a play happening around here! Something to do with a male Cinderella!" Aikawa said.

"_I'm not fond of plays, but might as well check it out..." _Alex thought. He told the others to take charge as he takes off the chef's coat. As he changed to his uniform, he heads out to see the "play" that the others were talking about.

* * *

**-1130 HRS. Play area-**

Alex arrived at the scene only to see knives getting thrown at Ichika. One second he was being shot at by Cecilia, next Houki and Laura swings their blades at him. The play was already starting and no entry points to the area. Alex couldn't do anything but sit down and watch.

"_Christ, what kind of play is this?!" _Alex thought as he watches Ichika getting chased at.

"…Then, The prince's bodyguard springs in and protects the prince! The princesses must now take out the bodyguard." Tatenashi narrated on the intercom.

"Great… Wonder who's the poor sap?" Alex asked himself. From out of nowhere, he gets booted from his seat to the play area.

"Ow! Wait a minute… I'm the- Great…" Alex groaned. Next thing that happened is that knives landed a few inches near Alex.

"Yaah! Why am I even involved in this play?!" Alex yelled to himself as Rin throws knives at him.

"Move away, Alex! I got to get Ichika's crown!" Rin yelled.

"Oh! You think I want a part in this?! Yeah, sure! Put me in the play and have the girls tear me a new one! Yeah, that's freaking original! I got an idea! Why don't you have Houki stab me with a sword?! That helps!" Alex sarcastically yelled back.

"Wish granted!" Houki sprang out of nowhere, swinging her katana at Alex.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Alex yelled as he dodges Houki's blade. He hides to the bushes after escaping Houki.

"Alex, over here!" Ichika called from the bushes. He wasted no time to get to him.

"So this is where you've been!" Alex exclaimed as they hide in the bushes.

"Please be quiet!" Charlotte's voice whispered within earshot.

"Wait… I can't see you. Where are yo—"Alex said as his face were close to Charlotte's.

"Kyaaah!" Charlotte squealed as her hands muffled her mouth. She blushed deeply in front of Alex.

"Alex, you pervert." Charlotte pouted.

"I-I didn't know, I swear!" Alex stammered. They hear the bushes rustle.

"Found you!" Laura stormed out of nowhere.

"Oh come on! Enough already!" Alex groaned as they ran from the girls. The rest of the girls threw knives and fire bullets at the three.

"You know what?! Screw this! I'm hopping out of here!" Alex ran the other direction and jumps off the play area.

"_Note to self: Never, and I mean NEVER go to another play again!"_ Alex thought to himself. He turned around to see the rough-housing in the play. As he looks up he sees an "artillery" firing off a shot towards the group.

Alex stared at the incoming bullet in a horrified trance. As he snaps out of trance, he sees the play area completely intact.

"…that was fake… That was fake…" Alex whispered to himself as he took deep breaths. Something pushed Alex to the side. As he checks who it was, it was the saleslady from before.

"_Her again. I get the feeling she's bad news. What's worse is that I think it involves them."_ Alex thought. He decides to tail her to where she's going.

* * *

**-1200 HRS. Locker rooms-**

Alex tailed her from a few meters, only to lead him to the locker rooms. The sound of screaming girls and rushing footsteps flushed any noise that might spot him. As he takes cover to a locker near her, he sees the saleslady pulling Ichika from above.

"Thank you- Wait… Ayako?" Ichika recognized. "I'm just waiting for the right moment to steal Byakushiki from you… So give it to me!" Ayako growled as she kicks Ichika.

Alex was alarmed. He readied his weapon.

"…Who are you?" Ichika asked.

"Me? I'm the mysterious beauty who disguises herself as someone from a corporate business!" She said as mechanical spider legs sprouted from her back.

"Not good… Byakushiki!" Ichika materialized his IS.

"I've been waiting for you to use that!" Ayako sneered. She fired a beam from one of the spider's "legs". Ichika evades it.

"You're good!" Ayako said. "But let's see if you get freaked out by this!" With that she materialized an 8-legged IS Unit.

"The Arachne… Its poison is pretty strong!" She fired beams at Ichika as he dodges every single one of them.

"_She's bad news!" _Alex materialized his IS unit and storms in with his X-5 in hand.

"POLICE! DE-MATERIALIZE YOUR UNIT, NOW!" Alex yelled at the woman.

"You insolent dog!" She fired at Alex next. He takes cover and returns fire. "What's the matter with you?!" Ichika yelled.

"What? Don't you know yet?!" The woman retorts. Alex fires at her and Ichika lunges in. They go for the kill but the woman dodged their attacks.

"Let's say that I may be from a so-called evil organization…" The woman scoffed.

"Can the clichés! We want some answers!" Alex yelled as he aims his submachine gun at her.

"Would you recognize if I told you, I'm lady Autumn, from the Phantom Task?" She was already spilling the beans.

"Phantom task? What are you trying to pull here?!" Alex readied his finger on the trigger.

"I'll tell you before I KILL BOTH OF YOU!" Autumn lunged at the two, who were dodging her attack. The two guys land several hits to her but to no avail.

"Damn it! She's got too many arms!" Ichika said to Alex.

"And her armor's tough... We'll never have the upper hand with this… Ichika, time to change tactics!" Alex instructed him.

Ichika moved behind Alex as he empties a clip on Autumn's sights. As she loses her view, Ichika strikes one of her arms off.

"I got you now!" Ichika said as he swings towards Autumn, but she counters with a kick to Ichika's head.

"ICHIKA!" Alex turned to see Ichika about to be shot by Autumn. He materializes an Assault rifle and fired at several of her unit's joints. As she lets go of Ichika, He tackles her away from him.

"Come on, brother!" Alex helped him up on his feet.

"Impressive!" Autumn scoffed.

"But not impressive enough." She materialized another rifle and fired at the two, leaving them to take cover.

"Damn it! Alex, it's no use!" Ichika cursed.

"Stay low and don't get shot!" Alex wasted no time to call for back-up.

"CODE 1! OFFICER ENGAGING HOSTILE! I REPEAT, OFFICER ENGAGING HOSTILE! SUSPECT IS ON AN 8-LEGGED I.S. UNIT IN THE LOCKER AREA! REQUESTING ASSISTANCE-"

* * *

**-Command booth-**

"_THIS IS OFFICER FIELDS, RESPONDING TO A 245 IN PROGRESS! ENGAGING A HOSTILE IN THE LOCKER ROOMS!"_ Alex's radio feed was linked to the command booth.

"Orimura-sensei, Fields is right! There's an Unidentified IS in the locker rooms!" Maya said as she looked at the surveillance camera.

"I knew they'd come on the day of the school festival. But who would have thought that they sent only one of them? Yamada-sensei, watch out for any reinforcements, evacuate the students." Chifuyu Instructed.

* * *

**-Play Area-**

The representatives were the only ones remaining on the play area, searching for Ichika.

"Oh come on! Where did Ichika go?" Rin groaned.

"He sure runs fast." Houki said.

"All of this because you all tried to come between me and my bride." Laura scoffed.

"Jeez, Charlotte. None of this would have happened if you didn't cover for Ichika." Cecilia said.

"Well, but-" Charlotte was about to speak when the alarm wails off.

"_An Unidentified IS unit has been detected in the locker room, and it is currently engaged in battle with Byakushiki and the Desert Falcon! All Personal units deploy for standby-"_

The girls were alarmed by the second feed.

"_CODE 1, THIS IS OFFICER FIELDS, RESPONDING TO A 245 IN PROGRESS! OFFICER ENGAGING SUSPECT ON AN 8-LEGGED IS UNIT IN THE LOCKER ROOMS! REQUESTING ASSISTANCE!"_

"Alex!" Charlotte yelled. The five girls materialized their IS units and wait for commands.

"Alcott, Huang! You two on patrol! Shinonono, Dunois and Bodewig are to assist Orimura and Fields!" Chifuyu instructed.

"Understood!"

* * *

**-Locker room -**

Alex and Ichika were circling around Autumn's attacks, looking for an opening. Alex lays down suppressing fire in order for Ichika to pierce her armor.

"She's not making this easy!" Ichika said.

"Don't get cocky! We need to pierce through!" Alex instructed.

Alex aimed his rifle at her blind spot. "I have lock…. FIRING!" Alex fired several shots, making Autumn flinch.

"That's it!" Ichika wasted no time and lunged at her. As he delivers a strike to her, webs sprouted from out of nowhere, grabbing Ichika. She restrained and hung him upside down. Alex tackles her and lands a few hooks to her. He throws her away from Ichika and lunges at her.

"Remarkable! Just as they said…" Autumn sneered as she blocks his grapple.

"Who's they?! Spit it out!" Alex yelled.

"None of it matters! You'll be dead soon…" Autumn slams him with one of her arms, giving him a painful slam to his gut. She throws Alex to the side as he convulsed from the pain.

"Alex!" Ichika yelled as Autumn gives Alex a kick to his stomach. She turns to Ichika next.

"I'll take your Byakushiki… It'll be over soon." Autumn pulled a hexagonal device and placed it on Ichika's chest, sending an electric surge all over Ichika, causing him to scream in pain.

"Did I forget to mention?! We're the ones responsible for your kidnapping! It's an emotional reunion and I'm going to enjoy it with you suffering!" Autumn spilled enough.

"Not on my watch…"A voice sprang out.

"Tatenashi?!" Ichika said as him and Alex recognized the voice, only to see Tatenashi unarmed in front of Autumn.

"No… Tatenashi, it's too dangerous! Get out of there!" Alex yelled at her while he tries to get up.

"I'm the student council president, therefore I behave like one!" Tatenashi said.

"That's not how it works in this situation, Tatenashi! Just get to safety!" Alex pleaded.

"You should have listened! Take this!" Autumn scoffed as she swings one of her arms at Tatenashi, piercing right through her.

"NO!"

With intent of payback, Alex regains his strength and lunges at Autumn. He gives her a senseless beatdown and throws her away.

Alex regained his senses and turns his sights on Tatenashi. He knelt on one knee as he sees her lying on the debris.

"_No… GOD, DON'T LET ME LOSE ANOTHER!" _Alex thought as he punched the ground. Tatenashi deforms to water in Alex's surprise.

"What the hell- Water?!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"It's only a decoy. You worry too much, Alex-kun!" Tatenashi giggled. Autumn tries to attack him from behind, only to be hit by Tatenashi's IS.

"_The nano-machines in the water! Damn, how could I forget?!"_ Alex thought as he remembers his match with Tatenashi.

"Alex, help Ichika! I got it from here!" Tatenashi instructed as she fends off Autumn. Alex wasted no time and rushed to Ichika. He materialized a knife and slashed the webs that were restraining him.

"Get this off me!" Ichika groaned as the device was still attached to him.

"Come on… Come on!" Alex grunted as he forcefully removes the device.

"You all right, man?" Ichika asked as he stands up to regain his strength.

"I've dealt worse than this!" Alex said as he coughs up while a small stream of blood flows out from the corner of his lips.

"I'm good. Tatenashi needs our help, though!" Ichika nodded as he materializes a sword.

"Right behind you, brother!" Alex said as he materialized his X-5 and takes aim.

"Daaaah…. I can't get a clear shot! The mist's blocking my sights!" Alex said as the mist covers his gun's sight.

"Wait. What are they doing?" Ichika asked as he observed that Autumn isn't firing off a shot.

"Hold on… The mist… It's damaging the suspect's IS!" Alex said as he observed Autumn's IS. The joints and crevices were affecting her movements. A few seconds later, small explosions burst out from her IS.

"It crippled the psycho's IS, all right." Ichika chuckled.

"Ichika! Alex! Let's take her down!" Tatenashi smirked.

Alex opened fire on Autumn, causing her to flinch. Ichika used this momentum to use his sword to maximum output, slamming Autumn through the wall.

"Ichika, go after it! Alex, arrest her!" Tatenashi instructed.

"Secure the locker room, SWAT's got it!" Alex said as he storms through the hole in the wall.

* * *

**-Play Area-**

"Sensei, we got a suspect on our sights! I'm in pursuit to arrest the suspect! Any word from back-up?" Alex asked from his comm unit.

"Understood, I'll tell Shinonono's team to back you up now." Chifuyu replied.

Alex and Ichika rush in as they spot the hostile IS fleeing. "DE-MATERIALIZE YOUR I.S. NOW!" Alex yelled as he aimed his gun at her.

"Alex, look out!" Ichika yelled as they dodged the laser that almost hit them. They looked at the skies to see another hostile IS—in purple-clad, resembling a butterfly.

"_Hm. So you survived…"_ The pilot thought as she looked at Alex.

"I came here to get you, Autumn." The pilot said to her.

"Where the hell's the respect when you address me?!" Autumn snarled.

"Ichika, don't let Autumn out of your sight! I'll get her!" Alex instructed as he flies up to engage the other IS.

"Alex, wait!" Tatenashi yelled but it was too late. Alex is already at the skies.

"_Always on the move!"_ She sighed in frustration.

Meanwhile at the skies, Alex confronts the hostile IS. "De-materialize your IS now!" Alex warned as he aimed his sub-machine gun.

Instead of giving up, the pilot sends her drones to attack Alex. He dodged and countered its attacks.

"Rin, Cecilia! You girls seeing this?" Alex asked the two.

"She's too strong for us, Alex!" Rin grunted.

"Alex, get out of there! That IS will tear you up!" Cecilia pleaded.

"I'm pinned! I have no choice!" Alex said as he tries to find an opening. As he spots her flank, He takes aim.

"Got you!" Alex fires at her, only to dodge it and give her a kick that sent Alex towards the arena.

"_You haven't changed at all…"_ The pilot thought as she scoffed in silence, looking at Alex as he crash-lands.

"Alex!" The girls yelled in unison.

"I'm all right! Ahh! Slamming on the concrete stung!" Alex groaned after landing on the play area's tower. As he gets up, he materializes an assault rifle and fires a few shots, most of them almost hit Autumn.

"Tell daddy how you want it…" Alex sneered as he takes aim. Autumn tries to flee the other way, only to be surrounded by Houki, Laura and Charlotte.

"You won't get away." Laura glared at her as she engulfs her with her shield.

"You just don't know when to quit, don't you?" Charlotte sighed as she points her gun.

"It's over. Alex, arrest her." Houki said. Alex nodded as he flies over. As he approaches them, he sees purple drones coming in fast.

"LOOK OUT!" Alex warned and fends off the drone with his gun. The rest of the group scattered as the drones counterattacked.

"Of all the things!" Alex snarled as he aims at the hostile. He sees her cut through Laura's shields like butter.

"Is that all you got? Germany's finest?" The pilot asked, sending Laura in complete shock.

"H-how did you know that?!" Laura asked her.

"I don't have to tell you." The pilot said. Her comm unit pops in.

"Yes… Understood." The pilot responded and de-activates her comm unit.

"There are too many of them, Autumn. We need to leave." She said.

"FREEZE!" Alex stands up and aims his gun at her. As she flies off, Alex chases her and empties his clip in order to stop her. But she fired back a barrage of lasers at him.

Alex took cover. As she escapes, he hears a beeping sound. He looks at the group from above, only to see the Arachne approaching them. He scans the IS, only to be alarmed by its message.

"_IS: ARACHNE – SELF-DESTRUCT INITIATED. TIME REMAINING: 15 SECONDS"_

"It's rigged to Explode! Get outta there!" Alex yelled, rushing in fast as the beeping sound goes faster.

"W-what?!" Ichika stammered.

"IT'S GONNA EXPLODE! GET AWAY!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs.

The sound went faster as it was close to detonating. Alex storms in as it explodes, taking most of the blast's impact.

* * *

**-30 Minutes later-**

"nnngh…" Alex grunted as he regains his strength… As his vision gets clearer, his IS was de-materialized. He sees Ichika and Tatenashi before his eyes…

"Ichika… Tatenashi? Ugh… What happened?" Alex asked the two.

"You were unconscious after the IS detonated." Tatenashi answered.

"It's a good thing you were in your IS. Otherwise things would have turned ugly." Ichika added.

"IS? Oh no..." Alex regains his strength as he sees Charlotte, Houki and Laura lying. He stands up and rushes in to check their pulses.

"They're unconscious…" Alex said as he checks on the three. He looks around the area to see that they're the only ones around.

"Where are they?!" He growled as he pulls his handgun.

"They got away." Tatenashi answered. Alex looks around to check. He sees only nothing but shards of Autumn's IS.

"Damn it." Alex growled, tightening his grip on his pistol.

Tatenashi gave him a pat on the back. "It's okay, Alex. We'll get them next time. Let's get these girls to the infirmary."

Alex glared at the shards and reports by radio.

"Dispatch, this is Fields. Code 4-Adam. Suspects escaped."

* * *

**-2230 HRS. UNKNOWN CITY-**

"I didn't need any of your help! Stay out of my way!" Autumn snarled as she grabbed the pilot's collar. She was silent as her back landed on the window.

"Say something!" Autumn barked at her. The pilot was still silent. Autumn pulled out a knife and attempts to stab the pilot.

"Stop right there, Autumn. You're too loud." A woman's voice sprang up from behind.

"Squall?" Autumn smiled as she recognizes the voice.

"You shouldn't be angry. It ruins your beautiful face." Squall said as she steps in, wearing a white bath robe. Autumn blushed like a girl when she looks at her figure.

"M, send Silent Zephyrs to maintenance. It still needs some tune-ups." Squall instructed.

"Understood, Squall." M nodded.

* * *

**-2300 HRS. M's room-**

M was lying on her bed, playing with a locket. As she flicks it open, inside was a picture of Chifuyu.

"I'm close… I will have my revenge. I'll be reunited." She said to herself.

As she plays with the locket, she remembers her fight with Alex. Her smile faded into a sneer.

"The policeman. He and Ichika stand in my way…" She said, glaring at the mere thought of Alex.

"I must kill them."


	5. Investigations

**-1700 HRS. Medical wing, Day 10**-

It's been hours after the attack. Alex was sitting on a chair as he keeps watch on Houki, Laura and Charlotte . He stared at the unconscious pilots, hoping that they wake up.

"Alex?" Ichika tapped his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Alex said, brushing off Ichika's hand. Alex's hands slightly shook as he holds them. His stomach growled while guarding.

"You've been here since after the attack. Aren't you tired?" Tatenashi asked. That's when he realized that he hasn't taken some shut eye when he insisted to watch over the three.

"Mind watching over them? Just give me several minutes." Alex asked the two.

"Go ahead. Take a bite and freshen up." Tatenashi said. With that, Alex headed out.

* * *

**-40 minutes later-**

Alex heads back in to the medical wing. As he approaches the doorway, he overhears the two talking about who will be Ichika's roommate. He sighed at the mere thought of it.

"I'm back." Alex said to the two as he enters.

"Nice to see you fresh in uniform." Tatenashi joked, making Alex show a small smirk.

"It's getting late. You two should get some rest. I'm staying here." Alex said to the two.

"Are you sure?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah. I'm staying. _Kaichou,_ if possible, tell the staff that I want the crime scene off-limits. I'll be gathering evidence first thing in the morning." Alex instructed.

"Sure, Alex." Tatenashi nodded. The two headed out and Alex sat back on a chair between Laura and Charlotte's beds, and watches over the three. As time passes, his eyes slowly close. He forces it to open for several times but he succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

**-2100 HRS. Medical wing-**

"_Alex?"_

"_Shhh… He's asleep."_

"_Has he been watching over?"_

"_Yeah. It's time to let him know we're okay." _

"_Alex? Alex… Wake up. We're all right."_

Alex fluttered his eyes open to see Houki, Laura and Charlotte near his seat. Charlotte shook him awake.

"what… Girls? You're awake… Are you okay?" Alex muttered.

"We are now." Charlotte said, greeting Alex with her usual angelic smile.

"What about you? Are you all right? You got a bruise on your forehead." She said as she touched his forehead.

"…bruise? Ow! Oh, this." Alex grunted as he felt the bruise on his forehead sting.

"You messed up your head. If you're gonna sleep, you should at least put some ice on that." Houki said as she gave him some ice on Alex's forehead.

"I can't believe you swoop in and used yourself as a shield! That was stupid of you to do that!" Houki reprimanded.

Alex stayed silent as Houki sighed in frustration.

"Look. It's been a hell of a day." Alex said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Like you said, they really rolled out the red carpet for us." Laura said, remembering the idiom a week ago.

"Yeah, you're right. But they rolled it out on the wrong place." Houki added.

"Figures. Don't walk it off just yet. Med teams said that it'll take a few hours for the pain to go away. Just lie down for now." Alex said.

"What about you?" Charlotte asked.

"I'm staying here. If possible, tend to your needs." Alex said.

"Y-you don't have to go that far!" Houki stammered.

"I insist." Alex shrugged. His stomach growled.

"_Crap. I forgot. I haven't taken a bite."_ Alex thought.

"Looks like you need to tend to your needs too." Laura smirked, making the girls laugh.

Two and a half hours had passed, Alex stayed with the girls until they can get back up on their feet.

* * *

**-2300 HRS. Dormitories-**

"All right, ladies. Here's your dorm rooms." Alex said as he stopped at two doors.

"Right. See you tomorrow, I guess." Houki nodded.

"Sure. You three, get some rest. You need it." Alex advised.

"Same to you. Take it easy, all right?" Charlotte said with concern in her voice.

"Thanks, Fields." Laura said before entering the room. As they enter their dorm rooms, Alex wasted no time to enter his room and get some sleep.

* * *

**-? HRS. UNKNOWN LOCATION, ALEX'S POV-**

"What? Where am I?"

_I awake in a dark place. I turn around, seeing only nothing but darkness. As I wander through the void, I saw silhouettes of five people. As I approached the silhouettes, they turn their faces to me, striking me with a sense of familiarity. _

"…who are you people?" _I asked them. Instead of hearing an answer, I heard gunfire from out of nowhere. It hit the silhouettes, as if someone wanted them dead._

"No… No! Come on, Hang in there!" _I pleaded as I approached the one of them and try to stop the bleeding. As the silhouette turns its face to me, horror struck my mind. His face was covered in blood._

_I turned to the others. They were reaching out to me, screaming for help._

"Oh God… OH GOD! Please! Stay with me! DON'T LEAVE ME!"_ I pleaded. _

_As I reach for the dying, I was struck to the chest, pushing me away from the ones that needed my help._

"Alex! HELP US!" _They kept screaming constantly. As I try to push myself to them, another silhouette blocked my path. She held a gun in her hand and shoots the five._

"NO!" _I screamed in agony as it was too late. I looked at the woman who shot these people. _

"You… YOU MONSTER!" _I tried to reach for her gun, but she shot me in the leg._

_I collapsed on the floor and grabbed my injured leg to stop the bleeding. I screamed in anger and pain as I see the woman shoot my other leg._

"Come on. Try and shoot me." _The woman said, smirking as she pulls out another gun and tosses it to me. I reached for the gun and shoot her, only to hear the gun click._

"Pathetic." _She scoffed, pointing the barrel at my forehead. I can't move, nor speak… I can feel her pulling the trigger. I wanted to scream for my life…_

"No… Please… No more! NO MORE!"

* * *

**-0400 HRS. Room 1027-Alex's room, Day 11, Standard POV-**

Alex woke up with a gun in his hand. He aims it as if he was waiting for the enemy to show. Alex could hear himself breathing erratically, as if he was gasping for air. He could feel his hands shaking as his finger were on the trigger, his heartbeat pulsing all over him. He looked around to see that he was only in his dorm room.

"Another nightmare… God, every night. One nightmare after another." Alex sneered. He gets off of his bed and places the gun on his desk. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face, looking at himself at the mirror.

"The dead don't haunt the living without reason…" He said to himself as he looks at his own bloodshot eyes. He keeps on washing his face until his eyes turn normal.

He opened a small first-aid kit to grab a pill bottle of aspirin. He placed four pills in his hand and pops it in his mouth. He takes a huge gulp of water.

"That hit the spot…" He sighed as he feels the pain in his head fade away. He pulls out his equipment for maintenance as he returns to his desk. He thinks about Ichika and the girls.

"_If there's one thing I'm sure about, these kids are innocent. These "Phantom task" or whatever the hell they call themselves won't stop and kill these kids. I know that it's not gonna be easy, but I don't want things to end up like what happened in the past. They're just kids that have so much to live for. I'll have to request to Natasha to be on protective detail. I won't let any harm come to these kids. Never again." _He thought to himself. He hid most of his equipment.

His phone rang, receiving another video call.

"_Speak of the devil…" _He smirked as he answers his phone.

"I had the feeling you'd show your pretty face." Alex said as he looks at a worried Natasha Fairs.

"I caught wind of what happened. Goddamn it, Alex! That was stupid of you to pull a stunt like that!" Natasha reprimanded as she looks at the bruise on Alex's forehead.

"As long as Ichika and the girls are safe, I really don't give a damn." Alex said.

"You should! Your friends back home ain't gonna be happy if you come home in a box!" Natasha raised her voice.

"Instead of talking about my safety, I got a few things to tell you." Alex said as he cuts the topic.

"All right, tell it to me straight." Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"These suspects call themselves Phantom Task. Some sort of group that attacked the academy—but to be precise, they got a bone to pick with Ichika and his IS." Alex reported.

"Phantom task… What more could they want from the academy? More importantly, why would they attack Ichika? Is there something about him and his IS that they want to grab their hands on?" Natasha asked.

"That's what I want to know. Natasha, I want you to put me on protective detail to these guys. One thing's for sure, these kids are innocent." Alex said.

"Well, what are you gonna do?" Natasha asked.

"I'll be conducting an investigation later on. If they need to know something, they have to know AT LEAST a few details on what I will get for today's investigation. They got involved in the attack. They have the right to know." Alex said.

"Do what you must, Alex. If you have to disclose some intel, make sure you don't spill too much." Natasha warned.

"Just this day's investigations and nothing else." Alex assured.

Natasha nodded at his suggestion. "Good. Send me a copy of the report. And Alex…"

"Yeah?"

"PLEASE don't push yourself too hard." Natasha said. Alex ended the call.

"_Natasha… she's the eye in the sky in this situation… I don't know how could someone like her go through all this stress that I give her." _Alex thought as he appreciates Natasha's concern, leaving some guilt in him.

* * *

**-0800 HRS. Dormitory Lounge-**

Alex, in casual navy blue short-sleeved polo and denim jeans, was sitting at the couch, having his usual cup of coffee. He's been staring at the doorway, as if he waits for someone.

"Fields…" A voice sprang from the halls. Alex turned around to see Ichika and the girls.

"It's Sunday morning. You guys still need the rest after yesterday's ruckus." Alex said after looking at his watch.

"We're fine. It's YOU that needed the rest." Rin said as she sits down.

"Rin's right. Looks like you haven't got any sleep at all." Charlotte said.

"I'm used to having little or no sleep sometimes." Alex said.

"Are you waiting for something?" Houki asked.

"I asked Tatenashi to seal off the crime scene. I'll be gathering evidence about this "Phantom Task." If they got a bone to pick with Ichika, they must have a good reason to." Alex answered.

"One thing I want to ask though." Cecilia stepped in.

"Yeah, go ahead, Cecilia. We're all ears." Alex said.

"How is it that they are able to track Ichika? I know that this is the ONLY academy that teaches about the IS, but how can they find Ichika inside the place?" Cecilia asked.

"Now that Cecilia mentioned it… How did they find me?" Ichika asked, remembering his encounter with a disguised Autumn.

"I think I got a theory… Ichika, give me your phone." Alex said as he reached out his hand.

"All right, here. Go ahead." Ichika said as he hands Alex his phone.

"I'll be back in a while." Alex said as he walks back to his dorm room.

"Whoa—Hey! Alex! What are you gonna do with that?!" Ichika stammered as he follows Alex.

"Just let me try something. The rest of you, wait for Tatenashi. I'll give you a message if I got something." Alex said to the girls.

"Alex, are you serious?!" Rin stammered.

"_Ugh! Can't he take a break?!" _ They groaned in unison.

* * *

**-0805 HRS. Room 1027-Alex's room-**

"_When someone's tracked… Check the victim's phone." _Alex thought to himself as he turned on his laptop. He checked Ichika's smartphone for any damages.

"Well… There's nothing planted on the back…" Alex said to himself as he examined the phone.

"There you are!" Ichika stormed in.

"Calm down, Ichika. I'll give back your phone." Alex said.

"Can you at least tell me what you're gonna do with it?!" Ichika said.

"Fine. I'm checking if there's anything on your phone that might be used by the Phantom Task to track you." Alex said.

"Where did you get THAT idea?!" Ichika stammered as he heard Alex's theory.

"Besides watching those crime drama series? I actually _did_ this for a few times back then. Some of them actually worked." Alex answered. He connected Ichika's phone to his laptop.

Alex checked every file in Ichika's phone—Documents, Music, Photos, Downloads, History. One file caught his attention.

"PT1470… For a group with a high threat, their file-naming's making it easy. Ichika, have you been downloading some stuff recently?" Alex asked.

"No, not at all. I don't browse or download anything on my phone. Though I never saw this file before." Ichika said.

Alex clicked on the file only to be faced with a security interface.

"Aaargh, I HATE it when I face this! This might take a while, Ichika. Go to the girls." Alex groaned. Ichika didn't say another word and left his room.

* * *

**-0810 HRS. Dormitory Lounge-**

Ichika walks to the girls, giving notice to his presence. The girls stepped closer to him.

"Well?" Houki asked.

"Alex wants to check my phone for any weird stuff. I'm a little freaked out right now." Ichika said.

"Something wrong, Ichika?" Cecilia asked.

"He said something about a file named PT1470. He's in his room trying to check it out." Ichika answered.

Footsteps were heard, getting closer to the doorway. As everyone looked to see who it was, it was Tatenashi.

"Tatenashi?" Everyone said in unison. The girls glared at her.

"Look, you already have Ichika as roommate! What more do you want?!" Cecilia said.

"Haven't you done enough?!" Rin added.

Tatenashi sighed, gesturing that she isn't looking for an argument.

"As much as I like to spend arguing about Ichika-kun, I'm not in the mood, and even if I am, I don't have the time for now." She said, making the girls calm down.

"Where's Alex?" Tatenashi asked.

"He's up in his room, checking some weird things from my phone." Ichika said.

"What? Jeez, he's already investigating _THIS_ early?!" Tatenashi exclaimed.

"He never takes a break!" Rin added.

Someone's phone rang. "Speak of the devil…" Laura said. Everyone pulled their phones to know who got the message. It was Laura's phone.

The text message read:

"_I got something. Room 1027. Call the others, now._

_-Fields" _

"He's calling us. Come on, let's get to him." Laura said. The rest wasted no time to go to Alex.

* * *

**-0815 HRS. Room 1027-Alex's Room-**

Alex was typing on his laptop, bypassing the security of the file. Everyone walked in his room to see how is he.

"Alex, do you have something?" Ichika asked.

"Bingo. I'm in." Alex said as he cracked through the interface.

"Impressive, Fields." Laura said.

Tatenashi's presence called his attention. "_Kaichou._ Is the crime scene sealed off?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Alex. Nothing's gonna get in or out." Tatenashi answered.

"Good. That's all I need to hear." Alex sighed. "Just as I thought. This PT1470… It acted as some sort of a virus." He analyzed the data presented in his computer.

"Meaning?" Everyone asked in unison.

"This virus was programmed to patch a tracking program to whoever's phone is infected with. Kind of like a tracking device—only in this case, Ichika's phone is the tracking device. The virus was just the program." Alex explained more in his analysis.

"Great. There goes my phone." Ichika groaned.

"It's not lethal to the phone, so you don't have to buy another one, Ichika. I'll try to remove it from here." Alex suggested.

Rin raised a concern. "But Alex, wouldn't this virus affect your computer?" She asked.

"I had my computer's security system on high before I pulled this stunt. So my computer's safe—even for a high-threat like this." Alex said.

"Come on… Come on… There! All right, Ichika. I removed the program permanently. Let's see if these bastards track us down now." Alex said as he breaks the virus before handing Ichika's phone.

"Alex, you are full of surprises." Laura chuckled.

"How do you even pull these off?" Charlotte asked.

Alex paused for a minute. "I have my ways…" He said as he saved the analysis data to his computer.

"That's one piece of the puzzle. There's more to sniff out. You guys can go with your day. And Tatenashi?" Alex said.

"Yeah, Alex?" She tilted her head.

"I don't want you pull another stunt like that. You understand me?" Alex said, talking about what happened yesterday.

"You worry too much, Alex." Tatenashi assured him. "After all, if it wasn't for you we would have been goners." Ichika added.

"That wasn't enough…" Alex sighed in frustration. "But we held her off-" Tatenashi tried to convince him

"That wasn't enough! We faced a god-damn psychopath! For God's sake, we could have been murdered right then and there!" Alex yelled as he stood up from his seat.

"Alex, please calm down!" Charlotte pleaded. He paused for a few moments.

"Tatenashi-senpai helped the two of you to hold out! Does that even matter to you?!" Houki reprimands. Alex pauses and collects his thoughts after his outburst.

"No one's getting hurt when I'm around, end of story." Alex said as he glared at them. "I have more work to do." He stormed out of his room.

* * *

**-0930 HRS. Crime Scene: Play area-**

Alex jumped down to the play area, where the pieces of Autumn's IS scattered from the blast zone.

"Okay… This is Arena 2. Play area. Every burning piece should have died down by now." He said to himself as he approaches the broken pieces, starting from the center of the blast.

He walks to a piece where the core used to be placed. Just the usual circuitry, until he spots a small data chip on its center. He puts on a pair of latex gloves as he pulls it out, only to be intrigued by what he saw.

"Some sort of data chip I guess." Alex sighed as he looked at an ash-covered chip. "Thank God it's still intact. This could be a big piece." He said, placing the chip in a plastic bag, labeling it as evidence.

Alex went to the epicenter of the blast zone, only to find some pieces of burnt explosive casings.

"C4 Explosives… By the look of the blast, the amount is enough to blow up two buildings." He said as he examined the numbers of burnt casings that were scattered. He picked up the least damaged casing and placed it in another bag.

He gives one more search throughout the area. There's nothing left to gather. He walks through the locker room by the hole on the wall.

* * *

**-0945 HRS. Crime scene: Locker room-**

"It's even messed up after the fight…" Alex said to himself as he looked at a destroyed locker room, seeing a few rows of lockers intact. He pulls out a flashlight from his pocket to see around the area.

"Rubble… lockers and more fucking rubble. There should be something here…" He grunted as he searched the area.

"God, it's humid… What's this?" He said as he picks up some sort of hexagonal device. He drops it and backs off as he pulled his gun.

"It's the same device that she planted on Ichika!" He raised his voice.

He aims his gun at the device if there's any weird stuff happening. After a few seconds later, the device had no reaction. He slowly approached the device and picked it up.

"Nothing… I better seal this before it jumps and latches on my face." Alex said as he places the device in another bag. He continues his search. As he walks around, he hears something fall to the floor. It sounded like a small stack of papers. He looks down to see some sort of magazine.

"Hmm… This is the same catalogue Autumn used." Alex said. As he looks through the pages, something dropped from the catalogue. He picks it up to reveal an ID Card.

"What do we have here? An ID Card… Ayako Makigami… I have a hunch this is stolen, or worse." Alex said, examining the ID.

"That's it for this place. I've squeezed what I can from the crime scenes." He said as he looks around the area before heading out the door.

* * *

**-1000 HRS. Hallways-**

"…Alex-kun?" Maya was at the hallway when Alex exits the crime scene, carrying the evidences.

"Yamada-sensei? Where's Chifuyu?" Alex asked him.

"I'm on my way to meet her in the research facility. Why?" Maya asked him.

"I collected some evidence about yesterday's attack. I was wondering if you and Orimura-sensei can help me." Alex requested.

She was completely silent.

Alex stared at her with sympathy. "I-I'm sorry. I really shouldn't pressure you with this sort of work. It's okay if you say no." He said with guilt in his voice.

She cried enthusiastically. "I'D LOVE TO HELP YOU OUT, OFFICER!" By her look, she really meant to help Alex.

"Yamada-Sensei, are you sure? I mean, you and Orimura-Sensei are gonna help me with _**POLICE**_ work. This isn't like any movie." Alex warned as he was concerned for his teacher.

"Why would I hesitate to help you? I am your teacher in the academy after all! I want to help you!" Maya said, smiling brightly. Alex responded with a sigh and a soft chuckle.

"All right. This won't be easy to report back at the station, though." Alex said.

"I'm sure it'll be all right, Alex-kun." Maya assured him.

"Um… Yamada-sensei. I'm fine with you calling me Alex. You can drop the honorifics." Alex said.

Maya stammered. "O-okay… Alex." She said, blushing.

* * *

**-1010 HRS. Underground Research facility-**

Alex was impressed with the facility and its features. As he looks around with Maya, His sight-seeing was cut when Chifuyu whacks him with her clipboard.

"What are you doing here, Fields? This is a restricted area!" Chifuyu said as she glares at him.

Alex rubbed his bruise. "Wish I can follow that rule, but I need your help. I got some evidence that needs cracking." Alex said, presenting her a large bag that was labeled as evidence.

"Evidence? Hmm… Sarashiki was right all along." Chifuyu said as she remembered Tatenashi talking to her, requesting to seal the area.

"Well, now that you're convinced, I found these among the blast zone…" Alex said, placing the chip and the casings on a table.

"…And these on the locker rooms." He said, placing a catalogue, ID and the device.

Maya and Chifuyu were intrigued by Alex's investigation. Chifuyu picked the catalogue and handed it to Alex. "Fields, I've seen and dealt with IS corporations, but I'm not familiar with this one." Chifuyu said.

"No address… No contact numbers… Nothing on the back." Alex said, examining the catalogue

He entered the name of the corporation to the computer. To his surprise, the results comprised a long list of IS Corporations—local and international. "This can take a few moments…" Alex said to himself.

"Cross-reference with Active Local Infinite Stratos Corporations." Alex said, giving a voice command to the computer.

"_NO MATCHES."_

"Cross-Reference with Infinite Stratos Corporations Worldwide…" He gave another command.

"_NO MATCHES."_

"Nothing. The corporation in the catalogue doesn't exist in the books. Pretty sure whatever they're running, it's illegal." Alex assumed.

"What about their products? Their expansion packs?" Maya asked him, making him flip through the pages…

"What the hell… I think I've seen these being carried in back in Los Angeles." Alex said as he looked at the content.

"The incident?" Chifuyu assumed.

"It was supposed to be a routine patrol. Then dispatch called about unusual activity at the docks. When we responded to the call, we didn't know that these… things would be the cause of it." Alex started to narrate the incident back at Los Angeles.

"What happened next?" Maya asked.

"Some of these pilots were shipping these things, next they were rounding up hostages. My partner and I tried to rescue them, but one of them acted like a child. We were spotted and next thing I know, my partner was injured." Alex said, sneering at the last part. The two were completely silent.

"You know the rest, sensei. I'm not talking about this again." He said.

"I understand." Chifuyu said, looking at a distraught Alex. "What about this data chip?" She asked as she picks up the chip from the table.

"We should be lucky. Despite the blast, this thing was completely intact. Let alone the ashes cover it." Alex said, examining the chip before handing it to Maya. As she plugs the chip in the computer, its data revealed information about its core and the pilot.

"It's an illegal core, all right." Maya said, analyzing the core's information.

"An illegal core?! But I thought there's ONLY 467 cores registered!" Alex stepped in.

"You may not know this, Fields. But we encountered an unmanned IS drone months ago, attacking Orimura and Huang. Despite his flaws, they were able to hold it off." Chifuyu said.

"Who knows how many of these cores are being made. It's gonna be a total shitstorm when this goes off." Alex said.

Maya then focused on the pilot's data. "Wait—There! Hold on, Maya. That's her." Alex pointed at the picture of Autumn.

"You know her, Alex?" Maya asked him.

"She's the one that attacked Ichika within the academy grounds. She must have infiltrated the academy with this." Alex said before handing the ID card to Chifuyu.

"Well, if she's gonna have any beans to spill, the computers will check any list of corporations that has her name under it. Take a break, Fields. We got it from here." Chifuyu assured him. By the looks of it, they insist.

Alex shook his head. "I'll take a break once we get some info." He said.

* * *

**-1200 HRS. Cafeteria-**

Alex took a breather as he sits down near an empty table. In his hand was an envelope containing data and results from the data chip.

"Ayako Makigami… No matches on any corporations' human resource." Alex said as he reads the files.

He picked up his phone as it buzzed on his pocket.

"_Hey, your friend Nat (Natasha) told me what happened there. Your cousin just got out of the hospital. We're just checking how you're doing. Stay safe, kid._

_-Doug"_

Knowing that what's left of his family back home cares for him, he gave a sigh of relief, at the same time, distraught. He placed his head on his hand, staring at the window. As he stared at the window, someone places a cup of coffee at his table. He turns around to see Laura and the others. Laura placed the cup on the table.

"Oh… Hi there." Alex greeted to break the silence.

"How are you doing?" Laura asked him.

"Been better." Alex said, looking at his cellphone before putting it in his pocket. "Coffee's yours, Laura?" He asked.

"It's yours. Already had mine an hour ago." Laura said as she shook her head.

"I could use a jolt of caffeine. Thanks, Laura." Alex said after a short pause. "Take a seat, I could use some company." Alex moved to the side for his friends to take a seat. They did what he told.

"It's good. The blend's really delicious." Alex complemented as he takes a sip. "Still mad about what happened this morning?" He asked. There was no response.

Houki broke the silence. "How's the investigation so far?" She asked.

"Pieces are still missing. We need to know their motive. If not the phantom task for now, at least Autumn's." Alex answered.

"What's being done to find out their motive?" Rin asked.

"We've checked every corporation for the disguised name. Employees, administrators, nothing on the list." He answered. His phone buzzed again. He sighed as he reads the message.

"Is everything okay, Alex?" Charlotte asked him.

"Yeah. The folks back home are just asking me about my day." Alex answered.

"Do you miss your family?" Cecilia asked, giving sympathy.

"What's left of them, Cecilia." Alex said, showing a broken smile.

"…what's left of them? What do you mean?" Ichika asked. Alex paused for a while to collect his thoughts.

"Let's just say that I lost a lot of people dear to me. I swear to myself that I'm not gonna lose another. Never again." Alex said as he lowers his head. Ichika patted him on the back, showing sympathy.

As Alex regains his thoughts, he sets his eyes on Ichika and Houki. "You two. Know any police stations around the city?" He asked.

"…yeah, why?" They said, nodding in unison.

"I need to know where to find them. I need to dig deeper if I need to know her motive." Alex answered.

"How are you supposed to do that?" Laura asked.

"We already know Autumn's profile, but she disguised herself with someone who's not in any corporations. What I want to know is who is this Ayako, and why was she be the subject of disguise." Alex said.

"You investigate every detail. That's very thorough. I think I know a few…" Houki said. Alex pulls out a small notepad and pen and gives it to Houki.

"If any of you know any stations, just write them down." He said to the rest. A few minutes later, the pen and notepad were handed back—Rin wrote two addresses, Ichika wrote three, Houki wrote two.

"Thanks, you three. Now if you ladies excuse me, duty calls." Alex said as he stood up. Laura, Charlotte and Rin gave way for Alex. He heads off to the tram station leaving to the city.

* * *

**-1500 HRS. Downtown Police Station-**

Alex checks his notepad. He crossed out four of the locations that Rin, Houki and Ichika gave him. So far, the previous stations had no reports. Next was on his list was the Police station downtown.

As Alex enters in the police station, a handful of officers shift their eyes on him. By the looks of it, some of the local policemen recognized Alex. He approaches the front desk to talk to a female officer.

"May I help you?" The recipient said, looking down at her notes. Alex showed his badge to her.

"Officer Alex Fields. I'm here to inquire a few police reports." Alex answered.

"The American officer who was sent to the IS academy?!" The recipient exclaimed, recognizing Alex.

"At ease, Officer. I'm on-duty." Alex chuckled.

The recipient regains her focus. "Ah, yes. So how can we help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for any data about an Ayako Makigami—Police reports, background, anything." Alex said.

The recipient looks through the records for the name. "Makigami… Makigami… Ah! We have a record!" She said as she found the name.

"May I request for a copy?" Alex asked.

"Of course! Is it okay for you to wait for a while?" The recipient asked before rushing deep into the station.

"Not a problem. By all means, I can wait." Alex assured the officer.

While waiting, Alex talked to the police officers who recognized him. The usual topics; Tactics, apprehension, recognition of suspects; anything that a police officer deals with. The recipient returns to the front desk.

"Officer Fields, the report's ready!" The recipient called. Alex walks to the front desk, only for the officer at the front desk hand him an envelope containing the information he needs.

"A thin stack." Alex whispered to himself. He thanked the officers and left the station. He grabs a snack and heads back to the IS academy without haste.

* * *

**-2000 HRS. Underground Research Facility- **

"I've milked the leads dry. So far, Phantom Task, shards of Autumn's IS, catalogue, and some hexagonal device. These are the ones that I could find in the locker area and the arena." Alex said as he examines the evidence.

"Phantom task… Fields, do you think this is the same syndicate that attacked Los Angeles?" Chifuyu asked.

"It's possible. Autumn's our only lead here so far—her, and the three pilots I arrested. Can I have that catalogue for a minute?" Alex said before reaching out his hand. Chifuyu gave him the catalogue.

"…Just as I thought; Iridium ammo casings, Tungsten stun rounds, Plutonium ammunition, high-caliber weaponry. These specs are off the charts. They're illegal black market material. What's worse is that I've seen several shipments of these at the docks back in LA." Alex analyzed.

"And Ayako Makigami—er… I mean Autumn?" Chifuyu asked.

"I've cross-referenced her with the name that she disguised herself with some data I got from a police station downtown. Talk about good luck…" Alex said, mentioning the data gathered about the person.

"Well, you have anything?" Chifuyu asked.

"No wonder her name's not on any of the corporations' human resource. Autumn's been disguising a dead person. According to local police reports, Ayako Makigami was murdered 10 months ago. Who knew, huh?" Alex said as he hands the police report to Chifuyu.

"If she disguised herself under a murder victim's name, how is she able to infiltrate the academy?" Chifuyu asked.

"The ID card was a fake. Oldest trick in the criminal's book." Alex said.

"What about this?" Maya gave him the device that Autumn used on Ichika.

"Be extremely careful with it, Yamada-sensei. This acted like an EMP device when it was planted on Ichika. I've never seen anything like it. But considering what it did to him, it might be worse if we analyze this on the research facility's computers in this condition. It's too dangerous." Alex examines the device.

"Well, we can't keep it like this forever." Chifuyu added.

"Who says we'll keep it like this? I'll try to disarm this the old-fashioned way." Alex said as he pulled a multi-tool from his pocket.

"Wires… Circuits… For something this advanced, the internals are pretty conventional." Alex whispered as he force-opened the underside of the device.

"Just a few more cuts… Device disarmed." He hears a beeping sound dying out. He closed the device and handed it to Maya. She plugged the disarmed device to the computer.

"Got anything, sensei?" Alex asked as he approached her. The screen's interface gave a thorough detail on the device.

"All right, I'm in." Maya said as she types a few commands on the computer.

"Fucking A, sister." Alex muttered.

"Remover?!" Maya exclaimed.

"This takes out the IS unit from the pilot. This could have killed Ichika if we hadn't acted sooner!" Alex was alarmed as he reads the detail.

"It was a good thing we did, Alex-kun." Maya nodded.

Alex stared at the monitor blankly. "Fields, is there something bothering you?" Chifuyu asked.

"…It's nothing." Alex said as his mood soured.

"Fields, try to calm down. Hand me a copy of the report once you're finished." Chifuyu said.

"As soon as possible, sensei." Alex nodded.

* * *

**-2200 HRS. Outside-**

Alex furnished three copies of his report. As he walks down to the faculty room to give one copy to Chifuyu, he bumps on something small and platinum-haired.

"Oh my God! Laura, I'm so sorry!" Alex exclaimed as he was surprised to see who it was.

Laura stands up and helps him pick up the documents. "It's fine, Alex. I'm not looking where I'm going." She said. Alex stared at her in the eyes.

"What?" Laura asked as he stares at her.

"I didn't know you had heterochromia." Alex said as Laura's left eye was exposed, showing a gem-like shine.

"Wh-what? This?" Laura stammered as she realized her eyepatch wasn't on her person. "It's nothing, really!" She said as she covered her face.

"Well, I'll admit it's like a gemstone. Here's your eyepatch by the way." Alex said as he hands Laura's eyepatch.

"Thanks… Is that for Instructor?" Laura asked as she points at the envelope Alex was carrying.

"Instructor? Oh, Orimura-sensei? Yeah, it is. I was required to give a copy. The rest are gonna be sent by mail back to the department." Alex said.

"Now that I think of it… What are you doing here at this time of night?" He asked her.

Laura looked around the area. "I'm just looking for my bride." She said.

"Bride? Oh, you mean Ichika. Pretty sure he ain't walking around here at this night without reason." Alex said.

Laura sighed as she thinks that he may be right. "I guess so… Can I walk with you?" She asked him.

"Yeah, sure. I could use some company. Hop aboard, kid." Alex said as he nodded.

* * *

**-20 Minutes Later-**

Alex finished his errands for the night and heads back to the dormitories with Laura.

"So you and Orimura-sensei go way back, huh?" Alex said as he breaks the ice.

"Pretty much. When I was still in the Schwarzer Hase back in Germany, she was my instructor. She showed me how to pilot an IS." Laura answered.

"One of Germany's special forces division?" Alex asked her.

Laura was surprised by Alex's guess. "How did you know that?" She asked.

"Their mark's on the side of your eyepatch." Alex said as he pointed at the side of her eyepatch.

"I see… Most people don't see it." Laura said.

"So… How are the three of you feeling? I mean… after the attack?" Alex asked.

"All better, thanks to you. Why did you stay and tend to us?" Laura asked him.

"Laura, I've been working a job that needs me to help people. So I got used to helping people." Alex said.

"That's nice to hear." Laura said before punching his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Alex exclaimed as his arm gets punched.

Laura chuckled by his reaction. "That's me being friendly to you." She said.

"Who knew friendship hurts." Alex joked, making Laura punch him again. "Aaah! Okay, Bodewig! That hurts to the bone!" He exclaimed. Laura chuckled after punching Alex.

As they walk to the dormitories, a gunshot was heard within their earshot.

"Gunfire?!" Laura said as she became alarmed.

"It came from over there!" Alex exclaimed as he pulls out his gun. The two rushed to the source of the gunfire, only to see Ichika shielding himself from a girl with a petite figure. She was shooting at Ichika. Alex fired a few shots and disables the gun.

"Stop right there!" Alex yelled at the girl.

"You've got some nerve messing with my bride!" Laura added. The girl glared at the two as they interfered.

"I'll get you next time." She said. She materialized her IS, making Alex's eyes widen.

"_It's the same IS that attacked the academy yesterday!" _Alex thought as he recognizes the IS. He attempts to partially deploy his IS.

"Look out!" Alex warned as a barrage of lasers rain down on the three. Laura shields the three of them until it stopped. They looked at the fleeing IS.

"It's just one trouble after another!" Alex exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Laura asked Ichika.

Ichika nodded. "Yeah. I'm all right. Thanks, you two." He said.

"So much for your evening stroll. Let's get back to the dormitories." Alex said as he puts his gun on safe, holstering it.


	6. Duty Calls

**-0620 HRS. Room 1027-Alex's room, Day 16.-**

Alex looks at the reflection on the mirror as he puts on his body armor. As he prepares for the day, a knock on the door was heard.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Alex said as he walks to the door. He opens it to see Charlotte.

"Oh hey… Good morning. Can I help you?" Alex stammered as he sees Charlotte at his doorway.

"I-I think I came in at a wrong time." Charlotte stammered as she saw Alex's in his undershirt and vest.

"What? Oh God… Charlotte, turn around!" Alex exclaimed as he realized his shirt wasn't on. Charlotte closes the door and turned around quickly. Alex rushed back to his closet and puts on his uniform. A few minutes later, Alex returns to the doorway in full uniform.

"All right, Charlotte. You can come in." Alex said as his voice muffles through the door. Charlotte slowly enters in his room.

"Still in police uniform? I thought Orimura-sensei took care of your IS uniform a couple of weeks ago." Charlotte said as she notices that Alex was still in police uniform.

"Well, with the stuff that happened in a couple of days, I'm pretty sure they're focused on it. Cut them some slack." Alex said.

"I guess you're right." Charlotte sighed. She looked at his table to see a thin stack of papers and books, a police scanner, and gun and duty belt.

Alex approached the table to get his equipment. As he puts on his belt and loads his piece, Charlotte backs away and sits down on his bed. She looks at Alex as he organizes the things on his table.

"Something on your mind, Charlotte?" He asked.

"Hm? Oh, right. Have you been into trouble lately?" Charlotte asked.

Alex paused for a moment and turns his sights at her. "What gave you that idea?" He asked.

"I heard some gunshots a few days ago. Since then, I've seen you walking around so tense. It's been almost four days." She answered.

"Oh… You've heard that scrap, huh?"

Charlotte nodded. "Did you have anything to do with it?" She asks.

"Remember that purple IS that we encountered back at the festival?" Alex asked back.

"What about it?"

"I have a big hunch the pilot's really got a huge bone to pick with Ichika. He was attacked that night. It was a good thing Laura and I were there. Otherwise, all hell breaks loose." Alex answered. "Charlotte, can't the guy stay out of trouble?" He asked.

Charlotte sighed. "Sometimes he gets into trouble, sometimes it's the other way around. Don't even ask me how dense he is." She covers her mouth as Ichika's density slipped from her tongue.

"Dense in what way?"

"So dense that he can't even notice a girl's feelings! Everyone's got a crush on Ichika—even ME!" She groaned.

Alex's eyes widened. _"My God… Ichika's got a fucking harem and didn't even notice." _He thought. "Look. Ichika aside, I don't want any of you to worry." He assures Charlotte.

"I don't know if I can." Charlotte said as her mood soured. "How can we be sure that it'll be all right? Those people are still on the loose!" She exclaimed.

Alex sighed. "I'm doing everything I can to track them down. The last thing I want to see is everyone worrying about another attack."

As the two talk to each other, another set of knocks at his door was heard as they approached the doorway.

"Oh, Yamada-sensei. What can I do for you?" He asked as he opens the door.

"I want to check up on your dorm, and I have something for you." Maya said, blushing a little.

"Oh, all right… but… Yamada-sensei, my birthday's not until for a few months." Alex said, making a small smile.

"Oh, no no no! It's not a birthday gift!" Maya chuckled nervously.

"I'm just messing with you." Alex said. Maya handed him an envelope. "Oh… It's from the department…" Alex said. He opened the envelope to look at a document. As he read its content, his smile faded into a serious look on his face.

"Alex?" Charlotte's worried tone was obvious in her voice as she calls his attention.

He looked at Maya, with a concerned look on her face. "Sensei, is Chifuyu at the classroom?" Alex asked.

"Y-yes… She's on the way right now. Why? Is there something wrong?" Maya asked.

"I just need you and Chifuyu for this. Let's go to the classroom. The sooner, the better." Alex said as he prepares himself.

"I see. Let's go then." Maya nodded and the three left.

* * *

**-0720 HRS. Room 1-1-**

Alex and Maya enter in the room with the serious look on their faces. As expected, Chifuyu was already there lecturing before she was interrupted.

"Fields, Dunois! You're late! You two better have a good excuse!" Chifuyu reprimanded.

Alex pulled the document from the envelope. "I have one, and I need you and Yamada-sensei to sign." He said as he hands the document to Chifuyu. "Charlotte Dunois was with me at the time the document was received." He added.

She reads its content and was surprised by it. "Transfer orders? You're needed back in Los Angeles?" She asked, making everyone's eyes turn to the two. Reactions from the students were heard.

"What? Is this for real?"

"Is Alex going home?"

"We're never gonna see him again, isn't it?!"

Alex sighed at their reactions. "For the time being, yes. I'll be needed for duty for a few weeks." He said.

"Does your investigation here might link the attacks in the academy and your home?" Chifuyu asked.

"It could be. If it is, let's just hope that the ties match. When it does, it'll be a huge piece to the puzzle." Alex assured.

"I see. Dunois, you may take your seat. Fields, prepare if necessary. You're excused." Chifuyu instructed. Alex gave a salute and heads off.

* * *

**-1000 HRS. Dormitories-**

Alex was finished packing his things—a few sets of clothes, some important documents and his equipment. He locked his dorm room and heads out.

"Alex, wait!" A voice sprang out from behind. As he turns around, it was Charlotte with the rest of the group.

"Leaving so soon? And without saying goodbye?" Rin asked.

Alex smiled as he looks at the group. "I'll be on-duty back in Los Angeles for a few weeks. I'm not even leaving the academy yet and you're already worried." He said.

"We're your friends. Of course we'd be worried." Ichika said.

"It's about the investigation, is it?" Laura asked.

Alex nodded. "I guess. Look, I really want to take you guys with me. But… I couldn't." He said.

"Why's that?" Ichika asked.

"It's… kinda difficult for me to explain. I hope you guys can understand." Alex said as his smile starts to fade.

"We get your point, Alex. And don't forget that YOU'RE the Police officer who pilots an IS. Pretty much almost every officer could recognize you." Houki stepped in.

"Just be careful. Okay, Alex?" Charlotte said.

Alex nodded and smiled at her. "Fine. But I just want you to promise me a couple of things."

"Anything." They said in unison.

"One, is that I don't want to hear about you worried sick. Two, is that just stay out of trouble—especially you, Ichika. I don't care if it even comes at you. Just stay out of trouble. _**PLEASE. **_Promise me these." Alex pleaded.

They paused for a few moments, unnerved and unsure of what to say. After a few moments, Laura stepped in on their behalf. "We promise, Fields."

"Code 1, Fields. Confirm that you're heading to the airport." Dispatch cuts in their conversation.

"Copy, Dispatch. Heading there, now." Alex reported. As dispatch ends transmission, Alex looked at them.

"Well, guys… duty calls." He tightened his grip on his bag and heads out from the academy to the airport.

* * *

**-1700 HRS. Hawthorne Airport, Los Angeles, California, USA-**

Alex exits the airport to see a good look of his hometown. The welcoming warmth of the sunset loosens him up and steps foot on the roads of his home. As he crosses the road, another police officer greeted him.

"Hey, Travis." Alex greeted the officer warmly.

Travis lightly punched his arm. "How are you doing, cousin?" He asked.

Officer Travis Barnes, a SWAT operative, and Alex's cousin. If Alex is serious, rigid, and always has a cold expression on his face, Travis is his opposite; has a sense of humor, level-headed and always flirt with pretty girls. A few traits that the two have in common are that they are protective, dedicated and hard-working.

"Heh… Never better. I should say that to you; knowing what happened at the docks, they could've killed you." Alex said. Besides being cousins, Alex and Travis were partners before the incident.

"…Yeah, Dad just told you that I got out, huh?" Travis asked.

"You know Uncle Doug; Tough, stubborn yet caring for the two of us." Alex said as he chuckled.

"Can the waterworks, cousin. I'm driving this time." Travis said as they walk to a police cruiser. Alex placed his things in the trunk and enters in the car.

* * *

**-1710 HRS. City Streets-**

"Hey, you haven't said a word since we drove." Travis said, breaking the silence as Alex looks through the window.

"Just a little tired from the trip. It's kinda nice to catch a glimpse of home." Alex said.

"Tell me, cousin. What's it like there? The place where you got sent into?" Travis asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "What? Infinite Stratos Academy?" He guessed.

"Yeah, that one! What's it like?" Travis exclaimed.

Alex smiled to the mere thought of the academy and the girls. "Studying there's hard, but the good side is that there are lots of pretty girls as far as your eyes will take you. The place is so wide it's located on an island." He answered.

"Pretty girls? Man, I wish I could join you!" Travis groaned. Alex scoffed at the mere thought of what will his cousin might do in the academy.

"And then what? Flirt with all the girls? Travis, even if both of us got sent there, we're still on-duty cops! And I know you. Sometimes you flirt with girls the bad way." Alex said as he reprimanded his cousin.

"I know, man. Lighten up. Still, it would be nice to meet pretty girls at that place." Travis sighed.

"True, true. How's your old man?" Alex asked him.

"Same old, same old. Working at the precinct down at the South for hours straight." Travis answered. "You want to go somewhere else first before heading home?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. Take me to South HQ. I got a hunch I'm really needed." Alex said as he nods at Travis.

* * *

**-1800 HRS. Police Headquarters; South Division-**

"Hey, it's Alex in the flesh!"

"How are you doing, brother?"

"Welcome back, IS pilot!"

"Hey, Alex! Catch me later, I'll buy you a beer!"

As the two enters HQ, more than a handful of officers greeted Alex, knowing that him flying an IS didn't die down in the department.

"Want to sign a few autographs, cousin?" Travis joked.

"I can already feel the love." Alex chuckled. The two walked to the front desk. The officer looked up to recognize the pilot.

"Officer Fields? You're back!" The officer exclaimed as he recognized Alex.

Alex smirked at his reaction. "Well, you know how it works, Gus; there's always something to respond to." He said.

"Perfect. So what can I do for you?" Gus asked. From a thick stack of documents enclosed in an envelope, Alex pulled out and showed the transfer orders.

"I was told that I'm being needed for something?" Alex asked.

The recipient nodded. "Ah, yes of course. Natasha Fairs is at the fourth room, west hall." He said.

"Thanks. Good seeing you." Alex said as the two headed upstairs.

* * *

**-1810 HRS. Interrogation room 4; West hall-**

Alex and Travis slowly opened the door to see a blonde woman with long, wavy, blonde hair. She was looking good in her suit and pencil skirt. She barely notices the two officers as she talks on the phone. Alex grabs her attention with a grip on her shoulder.

"Alex? You're early!" Natasha exclaimed.

"Hello to you too, Natasha." Alex greeted as he smirked. "I took the early flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles. So yeah, I'm early." He added.

"Is that so? Sorry to take you from the academy on such short notice." Natasha said as Alex hands the transfer documents. "Did you have a great time there?" She asked.

"Great. Except the attack that happened a few days ago—which of course, you already knew because of the bruise on my head!" Alex exclaimed in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh boy… Alex, don't tell me you've been pulling some _**RIDICULOUS**_ stunts!" Travis exclaimed.

Alex scoffed. "No shit! Everywhere I go, bad stuff happens!" He exclaimed.

Natasha slammed her hand on the table, making the two stop. "As much as I like to see you two tear each other's throats out, we've got work to do. Officer Barnes, you're needed downstairs." Natasha instructed to Travis.

"Sure. You got it, hot-stuff." Travis nodded. Natasha shrugs it off. Travis walks out of the room to get on with his duties.

"I can't believe an asshole like him is your cousin, Alex." Natasha shuddered. "Is he from your mother's side of the family?" She asked.

"Yeah. Look, don't sweat it, Natasha. Travis is a good cop. A bit of a dick, but he's a good cop." Alex assured. "Any word on the three pilots?" He asked.

"They aren't talking since their arrest weeks ago—not even giving any names, locations, nothing. They can't stay quiet forever." Natasha answered.

Alex sighed and cracked his knuckles. "You need me to talk some sense to them?" He asked.

"For now, we have a bigger piece to solve. You've identified one of its members, right? Phantom task?" Natasha asked.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Autumn. Yeah, why? How did it went on your end?" He asked.

She pulls out a thin stack of paper and reads its content. "It ended up on a chain of murder cases. All of them involved Infinite Stratos activities—Shipments, illegal dealings, you name it. All of them are related to the IS." She asked.

"Did you get the copy of the reports?" Alex asked back.

Natasha held another thin stack of documents in her hand. "I sent another copy to the investigation teams for further analysis." She answered as she hands him the report.

"Nothing much, Except for the long, orange hair, red eyes, around… 5'7" inches tall… 36-25-34…" He read.

"Besides the basics?" Natasha asked.

"Psycho case, disguised herself under the name of someone who was murdered 10 months ago to infiltrate the academy." Alex read further.

"Disguised, huh? Who knew that would still work like a charm." She said, arms crossed.

"You have any more work for me on this case, Natasha?" Alex asks.

Natasha shook her head slowly. "Sit this one out, Alex. We'll do this part." She said.

"Come on, there's gotta be something that can be assigned to me!" Alex groaned.

"_Goddamn, you're a workaholic."_ Natasha thought to herself as she sighed. "Look, don't stress yourself like this. Get a few weeks' rest, go at the range, anything. Alex, just clear your head out of the case. We'll fill you in once we got something." She pleaded.

"Fine, then." Alex sighed. Natasha smiled as he complies.

"Tell your cousin that you'll put your things in my car. I'll drive you home, okay?" She said.

"Can't I just drive? It's been a while since I drove a police cruiser." Alex groaned.

Natasha chuckled. "No, I insist. Want to grab a cup of coffee on the way?" She asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah… A cup would do just fine." He sighed.

* * *

**-1930 HRS. Fields' Residence-**

Natasha stops in front of a large, two-story house near the intersection. As Alex steps out of the car, he grabbed his bags and sighed at the mere sight of his house.

"I'll be fine from here, Natasha." Alex said as he exits the car.

"Right then, see you around." She said before closing the door and driving off. Alex pulls out a spare key from his pocket and unlocks the door.

"I'm home!" He yelled as he enters in the living room. He hears a pitter-patter of paws rushing towards the living room, only to reveal a German Shepherd barking at the sight of Alex.

He kneels and gives the dog a rub on the back. "Hey there, Gunner. How are you doing, old boy?" Alex chuckled as he greets his K-9 companion. The dog responded with licks to his master's face. Footsteps were heard from the kitchen. As Alex went to the kitchen, another police officer in his late 40s was having coffee at the table.

"Alex? You're back?! Nobody told me you were coming!" The police officer exclaimed.

Lt. Douglas Barnes, but Alex calls him as "Uncle Doug". He works down at Rampart division before getting transferred to South division, and he's also a SWAT operative. Ever since Alex was orphaned at the age of 17, him and Travis moved to his place.

"Hello to you too, old man." Alex smirked as he greeted his uncle back. The two hugged each other briefly.

"Had a nice flight back home?" Douglas asked.

"A bit rocky, but yeah. Flight was okay." Alex answered.

Doug grabbed one of his bags. "You must have been tuckered out from all that stuff you're doing back in Japan. I left your room just as you left it; neat." He said as he walks with his nephew upstairs.

"Thanks, Uncle." Alex thanked him and patted him at the back.

* * *

**-1940 HRS. Fields' Residence; Alex's room-**

Doug smiled at his nephew as he takes a nostalgic look at his bedroom. "Just put your stuff near your table, put your pieces on safe, and change clothes. Travis is on the way home. Dinner's gonna be ready soon." He said as he left Alex's bedroom.

Alex placed his bags on his desk. His room was neatly clean. On his desk was an empty spot where his laptop is usually placed, police books, novels were at the shelf above his desk. He placed his laptop on the empty spot of the desk.

His entertainment section was only simple, yet most of its components are old-school—A flat-screen TV, a DVD player, one gaming console, two stacks of CDs; one for gaming, and one for his favorite movies and TV shows, and a small speaker that can connect to his MP3 player. Next to his entertainment section is a guitar and a saxophone.

Near the door, there was a large closet for his clothes and equipment. As he removes the bullets from his guns, he puts them on safe and places them in the lower compartment. He places the rest of his equipment safely. Beside the closet, there was an old M1 Garand neatly mounted at the wall. He paused and stayed silent for a few moments and looked at the rifle. As he regains his thoughts, He changes his clothes from his uniform, to a simple t-shirt and jeans.

He grabs the rifle from its place and wipes the dust off. He cocks the bolt to see no bullets in the chamber. As he grabs hold of its grip and his finger was near the trigger, he felt as if old memories rushed to his mind. He performs a silent drill, ending it with the rifle emitting a click as he pulls the trigger.

"It's been a long time since I saw you hold your father's rifle." Hearing his uncle's voice from behind, Alex stops and turns around to see his uncle having a memory-filled smirk. "Your door was open." He added.

"It was originally my grandpa's. Passed it on to dad, and then passed it on to me." Alex said as he refers to the rifle. His lips quivered as he mentions his father. Douglas pats him on the shoulder.

"Yeah… I miss your old man too." He sighed. Alex returned to his senses and placed back the rifle to the wall.

"Uncle, you got any work for me to do?" Alex asks, breaking the silence. This made the lieutenant raise an eyebrow.

"Whoa… Hold the phone. You just got home from that academy and you want to get back on duty?" He asked his nephew.

Alex groaned. "The sooner, the better, Uncle. There's gotta be something that I can do."

"I guess there's no stopping you when you want to return to duty." Douglas sighed. "All right, fine. Give me a week. I'll see what I can do. For the meantime, get some rest." He added.

* * *

**-0930 HRS. Firing Range, Day 25-**

"_I love the smell of gunpowder in the morning…"_

Alex fires off several rounds of.45 ammunition from his pistol, most of them hitting center-point at the paper target. It's been a week and a few days since Alex came home from the Academy, and only one week was needed for him to get some rest.

"Still a good shot, huh?" Natasha's voice was heard from behind.

Alex scoffed as Natasha fires off a few rounds from a 9mm handgun. "I thought that you're handling this part with the investigations team." He said.

She smiled without looking at Alex. "I could use a break from time to time. Hey, I heard from Lt. Barnes that you wanted to be assigned for patrol in the meantime" She said, mentioning his uncle.

"Hey, I have to do something if you're gonna put me to the sidelines for now." Alex argued. Natasha shrugs it off.

"You and your cousin again?" She asks.

Alex tilts his head. "I don't know. Since I'm here, might as well keep an eye on him. After all, we're cousins." He said.

"…And you're ALWAYS there to cover my sorry ass. Even though we get ourselves to tougher scraps." A voice was heard from their side. It was Travis.

"I guess you're here to hit on me again, Officer Barnes?" Natasha asked as she placed her hand on her hip, raising an eyebrow.

Travis gets a quick glimpse on the blonde beauty then snaps out of it. "I'd like to take you to dinner, babe. Though now's not the time. I gotta pick up my cousin here for routine patrol in the meantime." He said.

Natasha groaned as she hears the word "Babe" from Travis. "Don't even push your luck on dating me, Barnes. Alex, see you around." She said to the two. Alex holsters his handgun and checks out of the range.

Alex grabs the car keys from Travis' hand. "I'm driving this time, asshole." He said as they head for the car.

* * *

**-0940 HRS. City streets-**

The two officers stayed quiet during their patrol. As Alex drives behind the wheel, he sees his cousin having that flirty smirk on his face.

"Give it up, Travis." Alex started to break the silence.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Huh? What? I'm not doing anything." He defended.

"I know what you're thinking. You won't give up until Natasha gives in. Give it up, Travis. That kind of persuasion got you dumped the last time." Alex persuaded.

"So says the guy that never had a _**SINGLE**_ date ever since." Travis chuckled.

"I'm married." Alex said.

"Yeah, right! You're married _**TO YOUR JOB!"**_ Travis emphasized.

"Tch. At least I'm _**LOYAL **_to something." Alex scoffed. His cousin paused at what he said and stopped. A few minutes later, he breaks the ice.

"Hey… I've been hearing you scream in your room for a couple of nights. What's wrong?" He asked. Alex stopped the car and paused for a few moments before talking.

"Just nightmare after nightmare, Travis." He let out a sigh that made Travis' nerves run cold. He responds with a couple of pats on Alex's back.

"Easy there, Alex. Easy there…" Travis said as he comforts his cousin.

Alex regained his thoughts after a while and thinks about his friends back in the IS Academy. He prayed briefly in silence and continues to drive the car.

* * *

**-2 Hours later-**

"A-511(Alex and Travis' unit code), this is Dispatch. Code 1, A-511." Dispatch calls in via radio.

"Copy. Go ahead, Dispatch." Travis responded.

"Getting reports of suspicious activity. Location is a three-story building, just two blocks ahead of you." Dispatch answered.

"_Not again…" _Alex was alarmed when dispatch reported suspicious activity.

"Roger. Proceeding with caution, Code Six." Travis ended the transmission.

"Finally, some action. We'll go in, sirens off." Alex said as he drives to the scene.

* * *

**-1150 HRS. Crime Scene: Residential Area-**

The two officers drove near a three-story building, where Dispatch stated the location of said suspicious activity. The building looked as if it was owned by a big-shot business executive, but some of the windows are covered. They exit the car and ready their sidearms as they approach the front door.

Alex knocks on the door loudly. "LA Police! Open the door!" He yelled. No response. He knocks on the door again. "LA Police!"

"Looks abandoned. Let's check out back." Travis said as no response was heard from the front door. Alex agrees and takes point as they approach the backyard. It was empty, except the door was already open and damaged.

"Police! Come out with your hands up!" Travis yelled. No response. The two were getting suspicious. They enter the building.

* * *

**-1155 HRS. First floor-**

"LA Police! Hands Up! Now!" Travis yelled as they enter to clear the area.

Alex's tracks were stopped. "Ah shit…" He grunted as he saw a girl in IS jumpsuit on the ground, wounded at the waist. The girl opens her eyes to see the officer.

"Help… us…" She pleaded weakly.

"Travis! Hurry, get the kit!" Alex instructed. Travis rushed back to the car to get some first-aid. One minute later, as Travis gives the kit, Alex pulled some bandages and tends to the girl's wounds.

"First floor's clear, I'll get to the second floor." Travis said as he storms upstairs.

"Dispatch, I need a couple of RA (Response Ambulance) units and back-up officers at my location. Code Six-Adam, We have a civilian down." Alex reported.

"Copy, A-511. Requested units are on the way." Dispatch replied.

"Miss, you're gonna be okay. Stay put until EMS arrives." Alex said as he makes sure that she doesn't bleed out.

"…Thank you." The girl sighed in relief as Alex finishes tending to his wounds. He readies his sidearm and joins Travis on the second floor.

* * *

**-1210 HRS. Second Floor-**

"Police! Come out with your hands up!" Alex yelled as he clears out the remaining parts of the second floor. So far, there was a stockpile of weapons and explosives found in an office.

"What the hell… Some of these are unconventional firearms… They even use depleted uranium." Alex said as he examines some of the weapons found.

"This amount's enough to start a medium-scale war, and a destructive one too." Travis added.

* * *

**-1215 HRS. Third floor -**

"Los Angeles Police!" Travis and Alex yelled as they stormed to the third floor. On the third floor, there was only two rooms. Alex clears the bedroom and Travis clears the entertainment. As Travis enters the room, he was greeted by a restrained woman in a corporate suit.

"Alex! We got a civilian!" Travis yelled. Alex was finished clearing the bedroom when Travis reported.

"Hostage secured. Any word from back-up?" Alex reported to Dispatch.

"90 seconds, A-511." Dispatch replies.

Travis cuts the restraints off the woman. "Thanks. Now we need to get out of here! It's too dangerous! This place is run by-" A bullet pierced her skull before she could even finish. The two took cover as they were greeted by gunfire by five goons.

"Dispatch, civilian down! Hurry on that back-up! Shots fired, shots fired!" Travis reported.

"Like hell they'll come quick!" Alex groaned as the two fires back. A few moments of exchanging fire, the two officers kill three of them by the head, while the two were shot at the arm and thigh, making them drop their weapons.

"ON THE FLOOR, NOW! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" The two yelled repeatedly as the two goons complied. The two didn't hesitate to restrain the suspects before clearing the area.

"Dispatch, three suspects killed, two secured. Proceeding to the first floor now for pickup." Travis reported.

"Copy that, A-511. Back-up is en route, ETA 20 seconds." Dispatch replies. The two escort the restrained suspects downstairs.

* * *

**-1221 HRS. First Floor-**

As they reach first floor, they hear a scream from the wounded girl. Alex rushed down to see that she was about to be shot by another suspect. In a split-second, he fires a few shots to the suspect's hand, disarming her.

"DOWN ON THE GROUND! PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK, NOW!" Alex yelled at the suspect. She complies without hesitation as he restrains her.

"How the hell did she get here?" Travis asked.

Alex pointed at a doorway behind the staircase. "That wasn't there before… Travis, guard the suspects. I'm going down." He instructed as he reloads his sidearm.

* * *

**-1225 HRS. Basement-**

Alex carefully went downstairs to clear the basement. As he finds the light switch, he turns it on, only to be surprised by what he saw. The basement was a large, high-tech facility. There were a couple of IS units ready for action. As he storms in, he notices two girls in IS suits.

"LOS ANGELES PD! HANDS IN THE AIR!" He yelled. The two hesitated for a moment but complied.

"We didn't know that we would be piloting these! Help us, Officer! Please!" One of the girls stammered.

"Tell it in the precinct." Alex said as he restrains the two. As he finishes restraining, police and ambulance sirens were heard outside.

"Dispatch, Code Four. We have five suspects in custody." He reports by radio. As he roams around for evidence, He notices a folder that was marked "Confidential". As he opens the files, He was shocked by what he saw…

"…What the fuck? Phantom task?!"

* * *

**-1430 HRS. Police Headquarters; South Division.**

Alex and Travis were sitting a bench down at the hallway. Stressed out on what they found, they handed them to Natasha and the investigations team.

"So… You think I'm gonna get involved in this?" Travis asked, breaking the silence.

"Perhaps. After all, we found some incriminating evidence about the IS, but most importantly, Phantom Task. Hey. Let me buy you a cold one after our shift. I think I owe you an apology." Alex answered.

"No no… It's cool. Like you, I'm just doing my job as a cop. I'll take the after-shift beer though." Travis assured.

"Man… Natasha was pretty bummed out when she knew what we saw." Alex said as they recalled a pissed-off Natasha.

"Mostly she was pissed off at you. She told you to get some rest, but no. You were too stubborn to listen." Travis reprimanded.

"Hey, I rested for a week. It's already enough." Alex defended.

"Whatever... workaholic." Travis muttered.

"Doesn't matter, she's pissed at us anyway." Alex added.

"I have an idea how to calm her down." Travis sprang up an Idea.

"Date her? I bet 50 bucks that she'd kick your ass on the first date." Alex scoffed. Travis chuckled back.

Travis turned his head on Natasha as she walks towards the two officers. "Speak of the sexy devil." He muttered.

"Briefing Room, Now!" She instructed.

"Wait… Am I needed elsewhere again?" Travis asked her. Without answering, Natasha drags the two by the collar.

"Ow! All right! Dammit, will you- Aaah!" The two stammered as they were dragged.

* * *

**-1440 HRS. Briefing Room-**

"I'd really like to kick your asses for a stunt like that!" Natasha reprimanded.

"You just did, two hours ago! Besides, we were responding for suspicious activity! We didn't know that Phantom Task was involved! How the fuck could we?!" Alex defended.

"All right, you two! Shut the hell up!" Travis yelled. "What matters is that we got a bead on something."

"_Huh. I never thought Alex's cousin can be so serious." _Natasha thought as her eyes widened at Travis' outburst.

"Fine. What's the status on the dead civilian?" Alex asked Natasha.

"Interpol's on the way. Apparently the woman you two tried to rescue was working undercover with them. According to Interpol, her cover was blown before you two came to the scene." Natasha answered when she presented the dead agent's badge.

"Talk about great timing. I told you we aren't the ones to blame for her fiasco!" Travis exclaimed.

"Calm down. What about the five suspects?" Alex asked.

"Two of them were PMCs—their mercenaries. The third one was an IS engineer for the Phantom Task. After she heard you two storming in, she panicked and stormed out to kill the wounded girl. Apparently, she thought that she'd open her trap to the authorities." Natasha said.

"She was right isn't it? Is that why she wanted to kill the girl?" Alex asked.

"That's right. Those three other pilots you caught a few hours ago were compliant with us, saying that they were tricked when some of the Phantom Task's members disguised themselves as representatives in the academy. They never wanted to be involved in any IS-Related Crimes. One of them said that it's a dream to pilot one, but never on the wrong purpose." She answered.

"Any stains on their records?" Travis asked.

"None. Their records are squeaky clean. Such a shame that innocent lives had to be dragged into this." Natasha said.

Alex sighed and paused for a minute. "Can you contact anyone on Interpol that can put them under IS Academy's protection?" He asked.

"…Yes. But why not just contact the higher-ups at the Academy?" She asks.

"Because they will search for any of their records, and if there's none, they'd be deporting them to their home countries. Like you said, _**Innocent lives.**_ If I was them I'd say give them a chance in the academy." Alex reasoned.

Natasha was moved by Alex's morals. "Fine. I'll see what I can do." She said as she smiled.

"I'm not finished, Natasha. I found this down at the IS facility. Apparently Phantom Task had some involvement in the attack a few weeks ago." Alex said as he handed the confiscated file. "I guess it's time to make them talk. Their dossiers are in it." He added.

Natasha handed back the file. "By all means, you're good to go. I'll tell another officer to get them to Room 6. We'll be here waiting." She said.

"Thanks, Natasha. Travis, no funny business." Alex said before leaving.

* * *

**-1455 HRS. Interrogation room 6-**

The three pilots were escorted by Alex, Travis, and another officer. "Here you go, Alex. Make them talk." The officer said before leaving.

"Alex, this is dangerous. There's three of them and one of you." Travis whispered with a worried tone in his voice.

"I'll be fine. Like you said, we've been in tougher scraps. Leave us be." Alex assures him.

The three pilots stared at Alex for a moment. "Well, are you just gonna sit there, _stronzo?_" One of the girls asked.

"Can the fancy talk, spill the beans, we walk home free. Names?" Alex asked.

"Cristina Sforza."

"Annika Giovanni."

"Erika Hikari."

"What are your involvements in the Phantom Task?" Alex sparked the first question.

"Never heard of it." Annika sneered.

Alex scoffed. "If you never heard of it, then what's this?" He placed the confiscated file at the table, revealing the three pilots' dossiers. "You don't know what this is? These are the files of Phantom Task's involvement in IS-Related Crimes in Los Angeles. I'll ask you again, what are your involvements?"

"…We're part of Phantom Task's inner circle. We were shipping parts for IS units here." Annika answered.

"Why?" Alex asks.

"…We don't know. We were only told to smuggle parts." Erika answered.

"Yet you attacked a couple of officers intercepting the smuggle. Tell me, do you recognize the two officers you attempted to kill?" He asked.

"…Wait… Are you… the officer who piloted an IS?" Erika recognized.

"Yeah. And my partner's pretty pissed about you three." Alex warned.

"Our bosses told us to smuggle parts and kill anyone who intercepts! We swear!" Annika said.

"Bosses… Any of you know the name, Autumn?" Alex asked. The three stayed silent. "She's one of your bosses, isn't it?" He asked. The three nodded silently.

"Who else?"

"Two other women named Squall Meusel, and M. They run all the syndicate's operations." Cristina answered.

"Can you give me the description of these two?" Alex asked.

"Squall's a blonde, has reddish eyes and around my height. She also has a mark under her left eye." Cristina answered.

"And M?"

"She's a short figure, but she has long, black hair. They're both IS pilots." Annika added.

Alex raised his suspicions. "A few hours ago, we saw some IS units and unconventional weapons in a building down at South Residential Area. Surely you Inner Circle members have any knowledge about this. What are you planning?" He asks.

"We don't know anything. You and the other recruits can go screw yourselves." Cristina snarled.

Alex gets up from his seat. "Look. I know you don't give a damn about me, and I'm sure as hell I _**DON'T**_ give a damn about you. But I want you to think about what happens next if you don't cooperate, and all hell breaks loose. It's your call." He threatened. The three stayed silent for a few moments before Alex walks out the room.

"Wait… I've had enough. We'll tell you." Erika called his attention. Alex turned towards the three and went back to his seat.

"I'm all ears." Alex glared.

"There are prototype IS equipment that are going to be delivered to the IS academy via docks. Some of the Phantom Task operatives are planning to intercept and steal it." She answered.

Alex was alarmed. "When?"

"Three days from now. That's all we know, Officer." Annika added. Alex calls in a couple of officers to escort them back to their cells. He goes back to Natasha to report his findings.

* * *

**-1510 HRS. Briefing Room-**

"Well?" Natasha asked at the moment Alex steps foot in the room.

"Yep, everything's all on record. Phantom Task's behind the attack on the docks, they've given me names besides Autumn; They're named Squall and M. Apparently, these three run the syndicate. Those three pilots we arrested at the docks were members of its inner circle."

"Anything else?" She asked.

"They're planning to intercept cargo in three days. Apparently it has to do with the IS. Prototype equipment from several countries is being transported from LA's docks to the academy." Alex added.

Natasha's eyes widened. "What?!"

"You heard me, Natasha. I need to contact Chifuyu as soon as possible." Alex said before pulling out his phone to make a video call.

"Fields! You better have a good excuse to interrupt me." Chifuyu greeted him with a strict reprimand.

"Do you know anything about prototype equipment being delivered there from Los Angeles to the academy?" He asked.

"The meeting and transportation will take place in three days. Why?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meeting? You mean some of the corporations' officials will be there?! Sensei, they have to call it off and relocate! The cargo for the academy will be intercepted by the Phantom Task!" Alex raised his voice.

"They won't call it off. All corporations' officials have agreed to deliver the cargo to Los Angeles for transport. I'll try to send in a couple of pilots for security." Chifuyu answered before ending the call.

"Great, that rules out relocating. Natasha, contact any IS corporations' officials as soon as possible, and tell the brass to prep up SWAT teams in three days. If there's even gonna be an attack, we need to make sure that we hold it off." Alex instructed.

* * *

**-2100 HRS. Fields' Residence; Alex's Room-**

Alex sat near his desk having his usual coffee. He looks at the window in deep thoughts.

"_I wonder how they are doing."_ Alex thought as he thinks about his friends back at the academy. He picks up his phone and video-calls anyone available at the Academy. Apparently, it was Charlotte that answered.

"Alex?" She greeted before they peered at the screen.

"Just wanted to know how all of you are doing. Seems to me, the night caught up there." Alex answered.

"Yeah, we're just celebrating Ichika's 18th birthday." Charlotte said.

Alex's eyes widened. "It's Ichika's birthday?!" He asked. Charlotte nodded. "Ah heck, I feel bad now! Remind me to treat him lunch when I get back." He said.

She chuckled. "Well I'll tell everyone to give you a welcoming party." She said. Charlotte saw a hint of distraught on Alex's face.

"Alex? Is there something on your mind?" She asked.

"It's nothing… Just tell the birthday boy to enjoy the night. I'll be back in a couple of weeks." Alex said before ending the call.

* * *

**-1730 HRS. Briefing Room, Day 28-**

The Briefing room was filled with Police officers and SWAT operatives. Alex, Travis and Natasha were among them. A screen that showed a video link between Chifuyu, Maya and the police officers was projecting near the board. Chifuyu and Douglas were leading the briefing.

"We've confirmed the transportation from the corporation officials themselves. At exactly 1930 hours, the cargo for the IS academy will be transported from our docks, and it's our job to make sure that there's no hostiles that will intercept the transport." Douglas said.

"These cargo are prototype IS equipment from several corporations that will undergo a series of tests. According to officials, the transportation will take place at the docks of Los Angeles. Once the transfer is made, Interpol will escort the ship to the academy. Once the ship has reached its destination, a squad of IS pilots will escort the cargo." Chifuyu added.

"According to our interrogations, Phantom Task will intercept this cargo and use these to get the upper hand for their operations. It's time for LAPD to step up. We'll deploy six SWAT teams; three outside and three inside the docks. Police officers will set up a perimeter from the area of operation." Alex added.

"Wait… Are we also gonna deploy choppers for overwatch?" An operative asked.

"No. We're talking about the Infinite Stratos here, advanced exoskeletons that can wipe out air units. It's too risky." Maya said.

"Instead we'll be placing two-man sniper teams for overwatch. They'll be our eyes in the sky." Alex added.

"I've sent in a couple of our pilots for security. Your teams will work with them. They'll be the ones on the cargo ship that will be carrying the units. All teams are to report immediately once you've identified and confirmed them. Fields, you are cleared to use your IS to engage any hostile IS units." Chifuyu added.

"All right, the security of the units is top priority. Grab your weapons and load up! It's go time!" Alex yelled as the briefing ends.

* * *

**-1900 HRS. Docks-**

The deployment went in as planned; Officers set up a perimeter from the docks, Six SWAT teams are deployed; 40, 53 and 37-David are positioned outside, while 60, 70(Alex and Travis' unit) and 27-David are inside. Snipers were placed around the area as overwatch. Douglas and Natasha are leading the operation.

"This is 10-David. All units are deployed and in position. 70-David, Confirm on the cargo boat yet?" Douglas said.

"This is 70-David, Cargo ship's here. Approaching closer for Pilot ID." Alex responded as he leads his squad closer to the boat. As they reach the boat, he pulls out some binoculars to see the pilots. As he spots them, a sense of familiarity struck him as he sees two IS units; The Byakushiki and the Rafale Revive Custom.

"_Charlotte? Ichika?! Them?!"_ He thought as he sees the two.

"Fields! Barnes! Why the hell aren't you responding?!" Douglas called.

"This is 70-David. ID Confirmed on the friendly pilots. They're Charlotte Dunois and Ichika Orimura. Dunois' unit is orange-colored while Orimura's unit is white." Alex reported.

"Copy that, 70-David. I'll patch us through the pilots. Just hold position." Douglas replied.

* * *

**-Charlotte's POV-**

"_Alex…"_ I sighed at the mere thought of Alex, knowing that he would be angry if he saw us here.

"Are you okay, Charlotte?" Ichika asked me.

"He's going to be angry at us, isn't he?" I asked him.

"It'll be all right. I'm sure he can understand. Just tell him what happened and why." Ichika assured.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." I said as I let out a smile on my face. A signal popped up from our interface. We clicked it to hear who it was.

"Ichika Orimura? Charlotte Dunois?" The man asked.

"Yes, We're here. Who is this?" I asked him.

"This is Lt. Douglas Barnes of the LAPD. We're here to assist the two of you on securing the cargo to the IS academy. Do you see a SWAT team below you?" He asked.

I looked at the ground to see if there are any teams. A few moments later, I spotted four officers. "Yes, I see them, sir!" I exclaimed. "Can you patch us through the team near the ship?" I requested.

"Copy. Patching you to 70-David." Douglas replied.

I was unnerved when Alex reported to us. "This is 70-David. Orimura, Dunois. Can you hear me?" I hear Alex's voice. He's surprised to see us. He knows that were here…

"Yes, 70-David. We read you." We said in unison.

"All right, you're clear to exit the ship. Meet us at our location for further updates." Alex said.

I hesitated for a few moments. Then I spoke, "Yes, 70-David. We'll meet you shortly."

We flew and landed to the team.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

Alex sees Ichika and Charlotte land to the docks. His team approaches them.

"Alex… We can explain." Ichika said when they saw a glare from Alex.

Alex sighed in frustration. "You just _**CAN'T **_stay out of trouble, can you?" He asked.

"Sir… Do you know them?" One of Alex's teammates asked.

"They're friends of mine from the IS Academy. Take it easy, they're friendlies." Alex assured the officer.

"You can explain later. Right now we need those units secured to the ship. I want you two to provide armed overwatch. Sniper teams will assist you." Alex instructed before he reports. Ichika and Charlotte did what he told. As the cargo reaches the docks, SWAT teams were on high alert for any hostile activity.

* * *

**-1 Hour Later-**

"Cargo's being loaded in the ship, 10-David." Alex reported.

"Copy that. Stay on your toes." Douglas answered. As Alex finishes reporting, He stared at Ichika and Charlotte.

"Alex, you okay?" Travis called his attention.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna have to talk to those two later." Alex answered.

"Friends of yours?" Travis asked as he looked at Ichika and Charlotte.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

An explosion was heard near their location, alarming the whole group. "This is 27-David! Explosions occurring at the west side of the docks!" The unit's leader exclaimed.

"Proceed to the source of the explosion! All units stay on alert!" Douglas warned.

"Overwatch 2 to 10-David! We have two unidentified units in the air, coming in fast!" One of the sniper teams reported.

"10-David, this is Fields! I'm intercepting the hostiles now!" Alex reported. He drops his weapon and materializes his IS. He approaches Ichika and Charlotte.

"Copy that, Fields. Orimura, Dunois! 70-David will assist you in defending the area!" Douglas reported as he sees his nephew pilot his IS. "All units, evacuate the civilians in the docks, ASAP!" He exclaimed.

Alex spots two green-clad units landing. "No nationality, ID code, nothing." He said as he scans their units.

"Alex, do you think it's Phantom Task?" Ichika asked.

"Only one way to find out. Ichika, create a diversion." Alex instructed. Ichika flies towards the two hostiles, firing back as their attention is caught. As they turn around, they saw Alex and Charlotte pointing their guns at them.

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS! NOW!" Alex yelled at the pilots. Without a word, the two hostiles fired back at the two.

Alex and Charlotte dodged the attacks, giving an opening. "You're into clear, Ichika! Gun it!" He yelled.

Ichika landed his sword on the pilot, sending swing after swing from his sword. Meanwhile, Alex and Charlotte are focused on the other pilot, exchanging fire in the skies. The pilot fires a barrage of rockets towards the two.

"Alex, look out!" Charlotte warned. As the two diverted the rockets away from the firefight, Alex destroys most of them and fires several shots to the enemy pilot, making her flinch. He goes for the opening and tackles her to the ground. The first pilot's unit de-materialized after crash-landing.

"GET DOWN! HANDS IN THE AIR!" The rest of Alex's team surrounded the pilot at gunpoint, forcing her to surrender. A few seconds later, she was restrained and in custody.

Ichika had his hands restraining the second pilot. "Give it up, you have no chance against us." He said.

The pilot hurriedly raised her gun. "Like hell, I will!" She snarled as she pulls the trigger. The pilot didn't hit Ichika but she shot one of the cargo at the ship. Charlotte was the nearest to the damaged cargo as it burst into flames.

"CHARLOTTE!" Alex yelled as he tackles her away from the explosion. The hostile unit's energy levels are completely spent, forcing the IS to dematerialize and leaving the pilot vulnerable.

Alex stood up and quickly dematerializes his IS and rushes to the pilot. He pulls out his sidearm as he reaches the pilot. The rest de-materialized their units and follows.

"HANDS IN THE AIR! I SAID HANDS IN THE AIR NOW!" Alex yelled as he holds the suspect at gunpoint. The rest of Alex's team moves in to restrain her. The pilot makes one more stand and grabs the pistol from another officer and sets her sights on Charlotte.

"Gun!" Alex yelled as the pilot pulls the trigger. He pushes Charlotte away from the pilot's sights, collapsing on the floor with a bullet to his right arm.

"Oh shit! ALEX!" Travis exclaimed as the rest of the officers use force to restrain the pilot. "This is 70-David! I need Fire and EMS on our location, ASAP! Officer down, I repeat! OFFICER DOWN!" He exclaimed as he reports on the radio. Charlotte and Ichika didn't move a muscle as they stare at Alex, horrified.

* * *

**-2330 HRS. Police Headquarters; South Division-**

It's been a few hours since the operation started. Ichika and Charlotte changed to their IS uniforms, Natasha was talking on the phone. A minute later and she finishes the call.

"The cargo's been shipped successfully. I've arranged a flight back to the IS academy. You'll be leaving around afternoon. For now, you two just get some rest." Natasha said as she approaches Ichika and Charlotte.

"How is he?" Charlotte asked.

"He's fine. He checked out of the infirmary an hour ago. He's at the briefing room now with the rest of his teammates for de-briefing." Natasha answered before leaving to the briefing room. The two sat on one of the benches as they wait.

A few minutes later, a handful of officers left the briefing room. Alex wasn't among them. "Ichika? Where's…?" Charlotte asked as she didn't saw Alex among the officers leaving.

"I'm sure he's still needed back at the room." Ichika assured her. As they wait, Travis approached the two, getting their attention.

"Excuse me. You're Alex's friends?" He asked the two as they nodded. "Travis Barnes. I'm Alex's cousin." He said as they introduce each other. He sat down beside Ichika.

"So… What was he like there?" Travis asked.

"He was… fun to hang out with. He's stoic but kind to his friends. And He's a hard-worker but a bit overprotective." Ichika answered.

"Overprotective, huh? That's my cousin, all right." Travis sighed. "Hey. I was told to take you back at our home for you to get some rest. I know it's not much, but it's least we can do." He added.

"It's fine. Thank you…" Charlotte thanked him.

* * *

**-0100 HRS. Fields Residence, Day 29-**

Ichika and Charlotte hesitated as they step foot at Alex's home at first, but Travis insisted to make themselves comfortable. Half an hour has passed, Alex and his uncle were home. Alex had a bandage wrapped around his right arm.

"Hey, you two. Dinner's ready. I'm pretty sure y'all are starving." Travis called. Douglas went in to join them, but Alex continued to heat upstairs. On his hand was a sealed envelope.

"I'm not hungry." He said before going up.

Charlotte stood up from her seat. "Alex, wait!" She was cut off when a door was heard slamming shut.

"…I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Douglas stood up and patted her shoulder. "Just let him be. I'm sure he'll come around." He assured her.

Half an hour has passed, Ichika slept at the guest room, Charlotte was beside the door as she prepares to sleep.

"Ms. Charlotte, right?" Douglas asked from behind.

"Yes, sir." Charlotte answered.

Douglas sighed in regret. "Come with me. I think there's something you should know about my nephew." He said.

* * *

**-0200 HRS. Fields' Residence; Alex's room-**

Douglas and Charlotte entered in quietly in Alex's room. As they enter, they see him asleep at his desk, with his bags already prepared. He was holding a few photos in his sleep.

"Poor kid… To think he's been broken for a number of times and he still pushes himself." Douglas sighed as he gently took them. Charlotte was handed the photos. The one she saw first was a photo of a 5-year old Alex with his parents.

"He was really happy here…" Charlotte said as she looked at the smile on Alex's face in the photo.

"His mother died of cancer when he was 6. She really loved him." Douglas said.

"What about his dad?" She asks.

"His dad? We go a long way back. He retired from the military to join the police force when Alex was born. They were really the definition of Father and Son. Alex wanted to let his dad see him follow his footsteps but he didn't lived to see it." He said.

Charlotte stayed silent as she listens about Alex's past. "How did it...?" She asked.

"He was killed on duty when Alex was about to graduate High school. We've been hunting his killer ever since. After Alex graduated, he enlisted in the US Marines on the spot." Douglas said as he told about his nephew. Charlotte looked at a few photos of Alex in military uniform and on his Tour of Duty in Afghanistan.

"Was he different when he was in the military?" Charlotte asked as her nerves were running cold.

"Very much. Those who fought with him describe him as strong-willed and determined. He really fought like a marine should fight. Then he changed one day, and… he wasn't the same old Alex that I once knew anymore." Douglas said.

"What happened?" Charlotte asked.

"He went missing in action one time in his duties. When he returned, he became regretful but rash and angry at himself. I never saw him like that, and I don't know why. He retired after four years to join the police department." Douglas answered.

"Why?"

"I never knew the reason… Look. Alex is a good kid. Yes, he's a bit cold, hard-headed, and always tends to do what he must, but deep down, the kid's still got a good heart. Just try to understand him. If possible, ease his burden." Douglas pleaded.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, sir… We'll try." She assured, giving Alex's uncle a smile on his face.

"You can sleep in his bed, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. And another thing, Charlotte. Alex's friends call me as "Uncle" or "Uncle Doug." You can address me as that, okay?" Douglas assured.

"Yes… Uncle." Charlotte said as she nodded. "Can I get a spare blanket?" She asked as she looked at a sleeping Alex, shivering from the cold wind.

"Not a problem." Douglas nodded. A few minutes later, He hands Charlotte a spare blanket.

"Have a safe flight later." He said before he leaves the room. Charlotte covers Alex with the blanket to keep him warm.

"…Charlotte… I'm sorry…" Alex muttered in his sleep. Charlotte smiled and held his hand briefly. She gently whispers in his ear.

"It's all right…"


End file.
